Adventures in Our World
by DemonD
Summary: Three teenage anime fan girls are chosen to save the world by the youngest Spirit Lord known. Love, angast, humor, mayhem, and plenty of insanity bordering on stupidity.
1. Beginning

DD: Wow! I can't for this adventure to begin!!  
  
Hiei: Oh no not another stupid authoress.  
  
InuYasha: I bet this one has a really stupid adventure as well.  
  
DD: You guys get to kill demons in this adventure.  
  
InuYasha: We'd better.  
  
Hiei: Otherwise I'll kill you.  
  
DD: I'm the author here so shuddap. Enjoy!  
  
I don't own Six Flags, Yu Yu Hakusho, Digimon nor any tape recorders. I'd be in paradise if I did. ****************************************************************************  
  
It's a nice summer day and I'm at Six Flags with 2 of my friends. They're Stephanie and Nadeera anime fans like myself. Two things you should know: 1) Stephanie goes crazy when she feels like it and makes up her own language most of the time.2) Nadeera is just plain hyper all the time but the weird thing is that she can go from a crazy person to a serious one. We made our way through the theme park towards a ride called "Giant Drop".  
  
We're on the seats with the seat belts and all. I'm sitting in the middle, Stephanie is to my right and Nadeera is to my left. Now we're heading up and reached the top where we stopped moving. We started a count down for our drop.  
  
The 3 of us :"3...2...1..."  
  
But nothing happened!  
  
Nadeera: "We're stuck!"  
  
Stephanie:"No. No we're not stuck. Wait and see we're going down any second now."  
  
Yet nothing happened. We were stuck up there for about 5 more minutes when suddenly the entire place went from daylight to darkness. Suddenly 3 different colored lights appeared out of the sky and landed throughout the park.  
  
Nadeera: "Alien invasion?"  
  
Once she said that ridiculous idea, I realized that everything had stopped and everything was silent.  
  
Stephanie: " Is it the end of the world?"  
  
Voice: " It could be if nothing is done."  
  
Stephanie:" Who said that?! And what do you mean, "it could be"?"  
Then a fourth light came out of the sky and it was...a tape recorder?  
  
DD: *a bit annoyed*" That's where the voice was coming from?!"  
  
Voice: "Well...yeah. This is my messenger."  
  
DD: "What kind of a cheap-ass person can't afford a real messenger?"  
  
Stephanie: "Have I met you before?"  
  
DD: "Yeh. He does sound familiar!"  
  
Nadeera: *happily saying* " I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know! I know!( goes on for about 2 more minutes)"  
  
DD&Stephanie: *a bit pissed off and annoyed* "Then who?!"  
  
Nadeera: *confused*"Who what?"  
  
Stephanie: "The damn voice!"  
  
Nadeera: *still confused* " Voice?"  
  
Voice: "Hello?"  
  
Nadeera: "Oh. It's Koenma from Yu Yu Hakusho!"  
  
DD&Stephanie: "What?!"  
  
DD: "Couldn't be!"  
  
Koenma: "That is correct. I am real but since I can't appear at the moment this will have to do. (Meaning the tape recorder)"  
  
DD: "You're from an anime. How can you be real? How do we know this isn't a trick?"  
  
Koenma: "True, in your dimension I'm part of this so-called "anime" but as I said before, I am real."  
  
Stephanie: "You mean kinda like in Digimon season 3 where it's a card game and a show but is actually real?"  
  
Koenma: "Yes exactly like that."  
  
DD: "O.K. now what about the end of the world?"  
  
Koenma: "Oh yes. I've chosen you 3 to form an allegiance with the other chosen ones from the two lights."  
  
Nadeera: "Why?"  
  
Koenma: "Because most of them have powers that'll help you."  
  
DD: "Other two lights? There were 3 lights."  
  
Stephanie: "Yeh and including this thing that's four lights."  
  
Koenma: "Oops. Must've brought extra people. Must be from the other dimension. But I can't return them at the moment. It's alright I'm sure they'll be fine."  
  
DD: "Why do you need us if the others have powers to carry out this mission?"  
  
Koenma: "Because they're from different dimensions and from Japan remember?"  
  
Stephanie: "What's the mission?"  
  
Koenma: "A few months ago demons began to appear here as well as jewel shards from the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Nadeera: "How?"  
  
Koenma: "I believe you 3 know about Sakyo's plans to allow demons into the living world? (we nod) Well we discovered a 2nd portal but it allowed demons to enter an Earth from a different dimension and this one was chosen. And so the portal has been destroyed but most of the strongest demons came here. That isn't it. It gets worse. They've discovered the jewel shards in this planet."  
  
Stephanie: "How did the jewel shards get here?"  
  
Koenma: "Well it seems that when the jewel was shattered, a lot of the smaller shards somehow combined their power to end up in this dimension's Earth as well. That's all we know. If these demons get all of the shards, this planet will belong to them."  
  
DD: " The ones in the lights are from Japan, right? How are we going to talk to them? And who are they anyway?"  
  
Koenma: "Don't worry they can all speak English. Don't ask. You'll find out who they are. Well gotta go! Enjoy your way down!"  
  
And with that, the tape recorder disappeared. Nadeera was really confused, Stephanie had a blank stare on her face. I was thinking about what just happened. Then daylight came back again. Then........  
  
All 3: " Sssssshhhhhiiiitttt!"  
  
We went down. ****************************************************************************  
  
InuYasha: What the hell was that?  
  
Hiei:This has got to be the most pathetic 1st chapter ever.  
  
DD:Shut up! There's lot's of good anime out there that have crappy beginnings!  
  
InuYasha: You said we were going to kill demons! We didn't even appear in this chapter.  
  
Hiei: *striking a pose with his sword in hand* Prepare to die!  
  
DD:*eyes on sword*Hey Is did say that you were going to kill demons but I never said that you were going to do it in this chapter.  
  
InuYasha:*glaring* Whatever. Review please. 


	2. Gathering Pt1

InuYasha: Chapter 2?!  
  
DD: Yup! ^-^  
  
Hiei:Oh crap! I bet it's going to be lousy again.  
  
Koenma: Most likely.  
  
DD: * Flicking them off* Screw you guys!!  
  
Disclaimer: In short I don't own anything.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
After we landed at the bottom, this is how we all basically were *dizzy faces with @ for eyes like so: @o@(Nadeera), @.@(Stephanie), @~@(me)*. But we're O.K. now. Our first task now is to find everyone and to find out who were the ones that weren't meant to be here. We're walking towards the nearest light now and as we are, we look around for familiar faces or weird looking people.  
  
Nadeera: "I wonder who came. I hope it's Sesshoumaru!! *Starts jumping around*"  
  
Stephanie: "Duki?"(Makes up her own language, remember?)  
  
DD: "Wuz up?"  
  
Stephanie: "Some girls are crowding around something over there."  
  
We went over to check it out and all we heard were thing like "Oh they're so cute!" and "I want them!" The two little cute ones were Shippo and Kirara! We were stunned but quickly realized that we had to get them outta here before trouble starts amongst the girls.  
  
DD: "Shippo, Kirara! So that's were you two've run off to!"  
  
Stephanie: "Come on we gotta get going"  
  
Shippo and Kirara just starred so we went over to pick them up. The girls were upset when we pretended to be their owners. So they just left. Shippo was just starring at us but he at least began talking to us.  
  
Shippo: "How'd you know our names?"  
  
Naderra: "We're psychic!"  
  
DD: "Did InuYasha and the others come here with you?"  
  
Shippo: * Looking very surprised* "Yes but we got separated in this weird place. Can you help me find them?"  
  
Stephani: "Ku-ya!"  
  
Shippo: "Whet?"  
  
Nadeera: "She means O.K.!"  
  
DD: "Where did you and the others get separated?"  
  
Shippo: "There by that weird house."  
  
He meant the restaurant across from us. So we went over to look for them and only found Tetsaiga, Kagome's bow, Sango's boomerang and Miroku's staff. But the owners weren't around. I carried Tetsaiga and the bow while Stephanie carried the boomerang as well as Kirara and Nadeera got the staff. We're walking around the restaurant when we heard someone getting beat up really badly.  
  
Girl #1: "Take that you perv!"  
  
Girl #2: "No wonder you don't have a girl!"  
  
Girl #1: "If you ever get laid I seriously doubt she'll be of this planet!"  
  
Girl #2: "Totally! If you ever get a girl you should be grateful. In your case loyal!"  
  
Then from around the corner came two girls with really pissed expressions on their faces. When we went around the corner to see who it was, Nadeera tripped over someone's feet. It was Miroku! He had a really black eye and his nose bleeding. He turned to look at Nadeera then at his staff.  
  
Miroku: "Thank you for returning my staff m'lady. I have a question I'd like to ask."  
  
Nadeera: "Sure, what?"  
  
Miroku: * with an innocent look on his face* "Would you..."  
  
Stephanie & DD: "She's not interested!"  
  
Nadeera: *looking confused*"Not interested in what?"  
  
Suddenly three more people came around the corner. It was Kagome followed by InuYasha and Sango.  
  
InuYasha: "Geez Miroku, what'd you do this time? What's wrong with your nose?"  
  
Sango: *GLARING @ him*" You were at it again weren't you?!"  
  
Kagome: "Shippo! Kirara! Are you two O.K.? (Then she saw us) Who are you? Where are we?"  
  
DD: "Ummmm hi. I'm DD. This is Stephanie and she's Nadeera. You're in the U.S. I believe you know why you're here?"  
  
Kagome: "Well..."  
  
InuYasha: "Hey! Gimme back my Tetsaiga!"  
  
DD: "Ssoorryy for taking care of it for you."* Giving it to him and giving Kagome her bow and Stephanie gives Sango her boomerang as well as Kirara*.  
  
Kagome & Sango: "Thank you"  
  
Kagome: "Well a baby told us something about having to help to help save an earth from a different dimension."  
  
InuYasha: *snort*"HMP. Why should we help them out? Didn't I tell that baby that we have a problem of our own? Besides..."  
  
DD: "Did he mention that there are jewel shards here?"  
  
InuYasha: *looking surprised*"What?!"  
  
Kagome: "What do you mean there are jewel shards here?"  
  
InuYasha: *Vegeta style*"Impossible!"  
  
Stephanie: *looking a bit confused*"You mean Koenma didn't tell you about them?"  
  
Sango: "Well that baby-person was saying something about being needed to help some planet with demons."  
  
Miroku: "When InuYasha began to argue with him. The baby got upset and just transported us here."  
  
Nadeera:*acting like a child* "Uuuuu bad boy! Very very bad boy! Arguing with Koenma. You're going to be in trouble."  
  
InuYasha: "Feh! Why should I fear anyone?! Specially a toddler."  
  
Stephanie: "Well because he is the one you see when you die and I believe his dad is the one that decides if you're going to heaven or hell."  
  
InuYasha: *pretending not to care* "So?"  
  
Kagome: "What do we do now?"  
  
Nadeera: "We have to look for the others."  
  
Sango: "What others?"  
  
DD: "The others that were also chosen to help us."  
  
Shippo: "You mean like us?"  
  
Stephanie"Miya."*Everyone stares at her as if she were a pshyco*  
  
DD: "Uuummm yeah. And Koenma also accidentally brought someone else here so we also have to find him or her."  
  
Nadeera: *getting up and striking a pose*"Let's Go!!"  
  
DD: "Seriously let's go 'cuz we're starting to draw attention."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
InuYasha: Well at least I've already entered the picture.  
  
Hiei: *looking bored* you're making really slow progress.  
  
Koenma: At this rate the planet is going to be doom.  
  
DD: . I hate you guys!  
  
Hiei: Review please otherwise I'll go insane. 


	3. Gathering Pt2

DD: More new characters in this chapter!  
  
Hiei: More?!  
  
InuYasha: We're going to die!  
  
DD: Riigghhtt...  
  
Koenma: Just get this started!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I'm seriously not liking the attention. As we walked through the theme park people kept starring at us. In a distance, though, we saw 4 people walking towards us. We stopped and waited for them to reach us. Knowing that InuYasha might start something with them, I decided to meet then with Stephanie.  
  
DD: "Nadeera stay here with them. Stephanie, come with me. Oh and Nadeera..."  
  
Nadeera: "Yeh?"  
  
DD: "... if anyone asks just say they're part of the parade. Let's go Stephanie."  
  
Stephanie: "Iku!"  
  
So we headed towards the four people coming but as we did, we were talking about whom might they be.  
  
Stephanie: "Do you think it's Yusuke and the others?"  
  
DD: "Isn't it obvious? It is them."  
  
Stephanie: "Really? How can you tell them apart from their height? After all they're wearing different clothes from the series."  
  
DD: "They may have different clothes but their hair-dos are still the same. Besides, who else would Koenma send but his trusty spirit detective and his friends?"  
  
Stephanie: "Dunno. It looks like they're heading towards us."  
  
DD: "I guess Koenma told them about us. Probably showed them pictures of us."  
  
Yes it was them. They were about 50 feet or so away from us. Then the shorty (meaning Hiei) disappeared. We stopped, knowing how Hiei was, we looked around and he appeared in front of us. Wow he really is short!  
  
Hiei: "So you're the worthless humans who need our help."  
  
Stephanie: *looking at herself then Hiei*"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
DD: "What's so funny?"  
  
Hiei was looking at her as if she had lost it.  
  
Stephanie: *now smiling happily*"My sister always said that I was shorter than Hiei and I told her that if I'm taller than him by at least a foot she'll give me $50!"  
  
DD: "Are you sure she meant Hiei? I mean...*went to stand next to him*...after all anyone is taller than him."  
  
Hiei: *getting pissed*"Enough of this shit! Where are the others?"  
  
DD: "They're over there *pointing at the direction we came from*"  
  
Then Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama arrived. I was still standing next to Hiei and smiling at him as well. He couldn't take it anymore so he moved a few feet away.  
  
Yusuke: "Yo. Hiei, what's up with you?"  
  
Kuwabara looked at us smiling then turned to look at Hiei's pissed off face.  
  
Kuwabara: "Aww, did wittle Hiei meet new fwends?"  
  
Kurama: "So it appears."  
  
Yusuke: "We got company."  
  
When I turned around, here came Nadeera and the others. Then everyone introduced himself or herself and talked a bit.  
  
Yusuke: "So I guess our "adventure" starts now."  
  
DD: "Not yet. We still don't know who where the ones that were accidentally brought here."  
  
Kurama: "Do you think she's the one?"  
  
Stephanie: "Who?"  
  
Kurama: "That girl there with the ponytail to the side."  
  
I spotted her.  
  
DD, Stephanie & Nadeera: "Rin?!"  
  
Yusuke: "Who?"  
  
Nadeera: "Oh she's the girl that's been hanging around with Sesshoumaru lately."  
  
InuYasha's Gang: "What?!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Who's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
InuYasha: "My elder half-brother."  
  
Hiei: "What kind of a demon lets a stupid child tag along?"  
  
Stephanie: "One whose heart is growing."  
  
InuYasha: *being ignorant*"Whatever!"  
  
DD: *a bit annoyed*"Everyone stay here. Nadeera come with me."  
  
Hiei: "Who made you the leader?"  
  
DD: "I did. Now as soon as Nadeera and I come back with Rin, we can go to a less populated area."  
  
Kagome: "Good because we're drawing way too much attention."  
  
We're walking towards Rin and she seems to be the only one from InuYasha's dimension that wasn't meant to be here.  
  
DD: *in a sweet voice*"Hello Rin."  
  
Rin: *smiling*"Hi!"  
  
Nadeera: *looking desperate*"Is uumm Sesshoumaru here?"  
  
Voice: "Rin, come here."  
  
And from behind the tree in front of us came Sesshoumaru. Then the most expected and embarrassing thing happened. Nadeera ran to Sesshoumaru and swung her arms around him!  
  
Nadeera: *really hyper*"You're here! You're here! You're here! You're here!(goes on for about a minute)"  
  
DD: "Let him go Nadeera! This isn't the time nor the place to be doing that."  
  
Nadeera: "I know but how many chances like this am I ever going to get again?"  
  
DD: "True but..."  
  
Then I heard someone laughing their ass off. I turned to see who it was. It was Stephanie. She was on her back laughing really hard. Hard enough to start crying. I just smiled.  
  
DD: "Let him go."  
  
Nadeera: "But..."  
  
DD: "Now Nadeera!"  
  
Nadeera: *like a child*"O.K."  
  
DD: "Sorry about that Sesshoumaru. My friend here really likes you."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Who are you?"  
  
DD: "I'm DD and that's Nadeera. Look you're in a different dimension."  
  
I told him the whole thing, which took about 5 minutes. Suddenly everything around us became blurry and we seemed to be floating then BANG! We're now in my living room? Yes, everyone was in a huge pile in my living room! The good thing is that everyone is together in my house. The bad thing is that my legs are going numb!  
  
DD: "Get offa me!"  
  
Yusuke: "InuYasha get your hair off my face!"  
  
Nadeera: "My arm! My arm! Kuwabara get off my arm!"  
  
Sango: "Please get off my hair Miroku."  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome get off my stomach!"  
  
Kagome: "I would if Stephanie got off my legs."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "DD get off my leg."  
  
Kurama: "Hey get your hand off my butt!"  
  
Miroku: "Sorry, I thought you were... nevermind."  
  
Hiei: "Yusuke get your damn leg off my arm!"  
  
Shippo: "Kurama you're on my tail!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Who the hell just grabbed my butt?!"  
  
Miroku: "Sorry!"  
  
Nadeera: "Only I'm allowed to grab his ass!"  
  
DD: "Enough already! Whoever is on the top gets off now!"  
  
Then everyone was off everyone and I couldn't feel my legs for the next two hours! Everyone was exploring the house. Including me. It was different the last time I was there. Even my room was different.  
  
Yusuke: "Who lives here?"  
  
DD: "I do. At least I think I do."  
  
Stephanie: "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
DD: "It's bigger and there are more bedrooms. Not to mention that my Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha posters are missing."  
  
Voice: "Well duh. I had to make it bigger in order for all of you to live here."  
  
It was Koenma. Should've known. He was in the dining room eating the two month old sandwich that was in the fridge 'I'm not telling him squat! ^- ^'  
  
Koenma: "Hello! Sorry to have changed your house but it was necessary. Every bedroom has been made to suit each one of you. As for the missing posters, let's just say I've temporally erased the series to ever exist. Can't have anyone knowing anything about them. Now, I know that you start school tomorrow right?"  
  
DD: "Yeh, so?"  
  
Koenma: "Since everyone is going to be here for a long time, I've taken the liberty to enroll some of you in school with them *pointing @ Nadeera, Stephanie and myself*. Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Miroku, Hiei, Kurama, Sango and InuYasha. You're going to school."  
  
DD: "Wait, wait, wait. Hiei is going to school?"  
  
Koenma: "Yes. What about it?"  
  
I went to stand next to him.  
  
DD: "Isn't he a bit short for highschool?"  
  
Hiei: *pissed off*"Enough about my height! Besides why the hell would I go to school?"  
  
Koenma: "Hmmm. Come to think of it, why would you go to school? Oh well just make it a good experience. Oh and InuYasha, Kurama you're both going to look different tomorrow morning. You can't go to school with long hair."  
  
Rin: "What about us?"  
  
Koenma: " Oh yes. You have the choice whether you want to return or not."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "We'll stay."  
  
InuYasha's gang was shocked by his decision.  
  
InuYasha: "Why the hell are you staying?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What's the point on going back when Tetsaiga is right here and not in our dimension?"  
  
InuYasha: "Keep dreaming bitch! You're never going to get this sword!"  
  
DD: *pissed off*"Alright, shut up! InuYasha watch your language around kids. Sesshoumaru, since you're staying, I'm going to have to ask you to please forget about the sword for now until our problem here is solved. Will you please join us?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I'm not going to forget the sword. But I'll put it on hold for now and I'm not going to join your group. If you need help you can count on me to help you."  
  
Stephanie: "This isn't like you. How do we know you're being honest?"  
  
InuYasha: "She has a point!!"  
  
DD: "I trust you Sesshoumaru."  
  
Nadeera: "Me too! I've always trusted you! You're not the type of person who'd lie about that sort of thing!"  
  
Koenma: "Then it's settled you're staying."  
  
DD: "Thank you Sesshoumaru."  
  
Koenma: "I've also decided that you 3 should have a body guard. Well sort of."  
  
DD: "Who?"  
  
Koenma: "You'll meet them tonight in the living room. Stephanie, Nadeera, DD I need to speak to you three in private please."  
  
Once everyone left, Koenma began to talk to again.  
  
DD: "What is it?"  
  
Koenma: "I know that all of you have families and friends and obviously you don't want them to get hurt.. So I kinda erased their memories."  
  
All 3: "WHAT?!"  
  
Nadeera: "What did you erase?!"  
  
Koenma: "Anything and everything that has to do with you 3. That way no demon can get to you through them.'  
  
DD" We understand 'oh yeah!'. But will they remember us when this is over."  
  
Koenma: "Yes, of course they will. Only your family and friends have forgotten you three."  
  
Stephanie: "O.K., as long as they'll remember us again."  
  
It's almost 9:55 p.m. and no one has come. Our "body guards" aren't here yet. I got bored so I walked over to the computer. Then the screen suddenly turned on. Everything single electronic in the house, as well as in town, was going crazy. And the most amazing thing happened. Three eggs came out of the computer! Once they came out everything went back to normal. I quickly ran into my room. Another poster was gone.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
InuYasha: O.K. so I'm going to school...what's school?  
  
DD: You'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
Kuwabara: When is the action going to start?!  
  
Koenma: Am I going to be in any of it?  
  
DD: To find out, tune in to chapter 3 of Adventures in Our World!  
  
Hiei: I hate you.  
  
Rin: Review please!! 


	4. First Day

DD: Welcome friends ^-^!  
  
Yusuke: So how many reviews have you had so far?  
  
DD: *eyes are watery* Three...*sniffle*  
  
Hiei: That's just sad.  
  
Kuwabara: Well get this show on the road! More chapters = more reviews!  
  
DD: *all better* Let's get started! Oh and for those of you who reviewed... Hiei is going to give you a big hug from me!  
  
Hiei: WHAT?! *Being sent away* NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my sanity, which is very little ^-^  
  
*********************************************************  
  
One of my wishes as a kid was to have a Digimon. I actually have a Digimon! As well as Stephanie and Nadeera. They were the "bodyguards" Koenma was talking about. I got Agumon as well as the crest of courage. Nadeera got Gatomon and the crest of light. Stephanie got Patamon and the crest of hope. Our digivices were different than the ones in the show. The digivices were more like a digivice form the 3rd season crossed with a Gameboy SP.  
  
Now we're all walking to school. Except for Rin, Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Kirara. Luckily Nadeera and Stephanie taught them how to use the weights in the weight room (Koenma added that to the house), the shower and showed him around the neighborhood incase he wanted to go out.  
  
Everyone was happy when they found out that they didn't have to wear uniforms to school. The boys were basically all wearing baggy jeans and t- shirts. Kagome and Sango were wearing skirts and blouses. The rest of us were wearing baggy bell-bottoms and an anime shirt (Stephanie had Escaflowne, Nadeera had Kenshin, I had Trigun). Kurama now has short hair as well as InuYasha. His hair was black and his claws and fangs were gone. But he still had his demon powers though. Koromon was on my head, Salamon was walking next to Nadeera and Patamon was on Stephanie's shoulder.  
  
Finally we arrived at school and our Digimon pretended to be stuffed animals. When we entered, a sign said "All students to the auditorium. So we went to the auditorium and as we entered, we found seats for all of us. As everything settled down, the principle came in and began to talk.  
  
Principle: "Welcome students to..."  
  
He did say some more stuff but who the hell pays attention anyways?  
  
Yusuke: "I thought American school was going to be different."  
  
Kuwabara: "Same here. Seems like the same shit to me."  
  
Stephanie: "We don't have classes on Saturdays."  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara: "Sweet!"  
  
Sango: "I've never been to a "school", but I'm hoping it to be a good experience."  
  
Hiei: "I'm not looking forward to this at all."  
  
DD: "Don't worry Hiei, you'll be fine. After all people won't be seeing you in crowds nor in class."  
  
Hiei: "Shut up!"  
  
InuYasha: "When is this going to be over? Shouldn't we be out looking for the jewel shards or at least killing demons?"  
  
DD: "Listen dog-boy, we can't do anything right now because we don't know where to even begin. They could be anywhere, hell, they can be our own teachers!"  
  
Kurama: "She's right you know. Some may even have loved ones in their new lives."  
  
InuYasha: "Who cares?"  
  
Stephanie: "Well obviously you don't."  
  
Koromon: "I'm hungry!"  
  
DD: "Hold on. I think I got some candy."  
  
I took out the candy and gave some to him. Patamon and Salamon seemed hungry as well so I gave some to them as well. The whole speech thing went on for a while. Hell, our Digimon fell asleep as well as Nadeera, Stephanie, Kuwabara, Miroku and Yusuke. I didn't. Luckily I brought my CD player and was listening to Linkin' Park as well as Evanescence and Good Charlotte. After a while, I saw people standing up so I turned off the music and got up.  
  
DD: "What's going on?"  
  
Kurama: "They're going to give us our schedules and then we get 3 hours to find our way through the school."  
  
DD: "Help me wake up everyone up. Koromon, stop snoring!"  
  
So we woke everyone up and waited for everyone to leave then we followed. We were led to the gym where we were being called by our names to get our schedules. It was funny how their names were pronounced. Hiei was "Hey-ie", Suiichi (Kurama's human name) was "Swee-shi"' Miroku was "Me-rowe- ku", InuYasha was "Inu-wa-sha" (trust me it happens), Yusuke was "Yu-zu-ke" and Kuwabara was "Q-wab-ara". Sango and Kagome were easy to pronounce. We checked our schedules and were all the same.  
  
DD: "Koenma sure wants us to stick together."  
  
Nadeera: "Yeh. Any sport or club in mind?"  
  
Hiei: "None."  
  
Kagome: "Math club, cheerleading and volleyball."  
  
Stephanie: "Volleyball."  
  
Kurama: "Basketball."  
  
Yusuke: "Basketball and football."  
  
Kuwabara: "Football and wrestleling."  
  
DD: "Soccer and dance club."  
  
Kuwabara: "Let's go around this school. I'm curious to see it."  
  
Nadeera: "Let's go!!"  
  
As we left the gym, Hiei was laughing quietly. Nobody seemed to notice besides me.  
  
DD: "What's so funny Hiei?"  
  
Hiei: "The thought of you dancing."  
  
DD: "Screw you Hiei! At least I can dance!"  
  
Kurama: "Don't worry I'm sure you can dance really well."  
  
DD: "Thanx."  
  
Hiei: "Kurama don't give her false hope."  
  
Stephanie: "Hey are you guys coming or not?"  
  
We caught up to the group and continued to look around the school. Soon we learned where every class was. Then the principle began to talk over the intercom.  
  
Principle: "Thank you all for coming. We'll see you on Monday."  
  
Stephanie: "Iku! Let's go home!!"  
  
We left school and headed home when Kagome suddenly stopped.  
  
InuYasha: "Where?!"  
  
Kagome: "Two, heading this way!"  
  
DD: "Jewel shards?"  
  
Yusuke: "Hey guys, I'm feeling some weird spirit energy up ahead!  
  
Then a huge and ugly animal appeared before us. It had two huge fangs coming out of its mouth, 2 huge red eyes and black fur all over its body. But I was mostly focused on its claws!  
  
Hiei: "A bear demon. How interesting."  
  
Demon: "So you're the ones here to stop us demons. How pathetic!"  
  
InuYasha: "We'll see who's pathetic!"  
  
Then he pulled out Tetsaiga from inside his pants and transformed it.  
  
Kagome: "How can you carry Tetsaiga in your pants?!"  
  
InuYasha: "These pants are huge and I couldn't just walk around here with a sword!"  
  
Stephanie: "Hey now isn't the time nor the place!"  
  
Suddenly a huge beam came from the demon's left hand. It could've killed us all! Luckily we have people that can jump high. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and Stephanie while Kuwabara got Nadeera and Kurama got me *blushing*.  
  
Demon: "Lucky jump but you won't but you won't get away from this one!"  
  
Stephanie, Nadeera and DD: "DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
Digimon: "Salamon, Patamon, Koromon digivolve to!...Gatomon! Angemon! Agumon!  
  
Gatomon: "Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
  
Agumon: "Agumon warp-digivolve to...Wargreymon!"  
  
Miroku: "Amazing!"  
  
Demon: "Take this!"  
  
He fired another beam towards our digimon but they easily avoided it. Then they attacked.  
  
Wargreymon: "Terrafore!"  
  
Angewomon: "Celestial Arrow!'  
  
Angemon: "Hand of faith!"  
  
The attacks went straight for the demon. Hit! Wait, what?! The demon made some kind of shield with its right arm!  
  
Yusuke: "Shot-gun!"  
  
Again it was blocked! Then Hiei and Kuwabara got their swords and ran to launch an attack. They aimed for its head but the shield got larger. It was now the same size as the demon!  
  
Hiei: "Shit! I can't pierce this shield!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Damn, it's to strong!"  
  
Then Kurama tried his Rose Whip but no good!  
  
InuYasha: "Kagome where are the shards?!"  
  
Kagome: " In its right arm!"  
  
Hiei got pissed and decided to use his main attack.  
  
Hiei: "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"  
  
He sent the dragon to the demon and damaged the demon's arm. Then InuYasha did Tetsaiga's ultimate attack, which tore off the entire right arm. The Digimon then finished the rest.  
  
Angemon: "Hand of faith!"  
  
Angewomon: "Heaven's charm!"  
  
Wargreymon: "Terraforce!"  
  
Demon: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
End of the demon. Kagome walked over to the arm and took out 2 bead- sized shards. As she did that, our digimon turned back into their in- training forms. We went over to pick them up.  
  
Yusuke: "Wo. Who knew these little guys could pack those attacks."  
  
Miroku: "Yes, I must say that angel-woman had nice curves."  
  
Sango: *pissed*"Your point?!"  
  
Miroku: "Ummmmm."  
  
Digimon: "We're hungry!"  
  
Nadeera: "Not bad for our first battle."  
  
DD: "Let's go home. I'm getting hungry myself."  
  
Kuwabara: "I call cheeseburgers!"  
  
Yusuke: "Pepperoni pizzas!"  
  
Stephanie: "Hot-dogs!"  
  
Nadeera: "Nachos!!"  
  
And so we got home and ate all we wanted. We were also watching TV and playing video games. Now it's time to sleep. G'night!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
InuYasha:@.@  
  
Kuwabara: @~@  
  
Hiei: @_@  
  
Koenma:@o@  
  
DD: *standing on top of the pile with the anime bashing mallet* They're out cold. Thanx WatcherOfDarkness.  
  
Shippo: Review please before she gets me!! 


	5. Iced

DD: happy I can't believe all the reviews I got!!  
  
Kuwabara: See I told you chapters=reviews...or something like that.  
  
DD: To everyone....more Hiei-hugs!  
  
Hiei: No please not again! That was horrible!!  
  
Kuwabara: See ya shrimp!  
  
Hiei: being sent away again Noooooooooo!  
  
DD: Oh, I forgot to mention Hiei is also giving everyone invisible bags with millions of dollars. Have fun I am! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, period.-  
  
It's been a month since school began and we're already having tests. My legs as well as my back are killing me because of all the running we've been doing in gym. Now I'm in biology finishing up a test on evolution. I didn't find this unit interesting. Finished. I handed in the test and took out a manga to read. Ranma 1/2 volume 14. I would've read InuYasha volume 16 (which I haven't read!) but he is sitting 2 tables across from me. I looked over to Kurama, who was looking out the window, and remembered that he was gone all night when it was a full moon. He turned into Yoko that night but didn't want anyone to see him. I didn't ask. Batomon is asleep in my backpack.  
  
Nadeera: happily" Yey! I'm done!"  
  
Stephanie: "Inu-ki!"  
  
Teacher: "Quiet! People are still taking the test."  
  
They handed in their tests and took out mangas. Nadeera is reading Rurouni Kenshin volume 2 while Stephanie read Chobits volume 5. I continued reading until finally I heard the sound of freedom. The bell rang and everyone had joyful expressions on their faces. I was one of them and now it's lunchtime!  
  
Kuwabara: "I'm so glad the bell rang."  
  
Yusuke: "Me too."  
  
Nadeera: "It wasn't so bad."  
  
InuYasha: "That's because you finished the damn test!"  
  
Stephanie: "Relax InuYasha at least we can eat now."  
  
Kagome: "I hope I pass! I tried so hard!"  
  
Sango: "Where's Miroku?"  
  
We turned around and saw Miroku getting beat up by a girl in a mini- skirt and a girl with black hair.  
  
DD: "He's at it again."  
  
Hiei: "What a fool."  
  
InuYasha: "Miroku you perv get over here!"  
  
The girls left and Miroku came walking towards us with a bruse on his cheek.  
  
Yusuke: "You know if you keep that up you'll end up with a really fucked-up face?"  
  
Miroku: "A risk I'm willing to take."  
  
Sango: "You're impossible!"  
  
DD: "Miroku you're a dumbass."  
  
Nadeerahotly"Lunch! Now!"  
  
As we reached the cafeteria, it was getting quiet. Too quiet. It was also getting cool. We stopped.  
  
Kuwabara: "Oh man. Either someone left a freezer open or we're in trouble."  
  
Hiei: "Kagome, any jewel shards?"  
  
Kagome: "No. I don't sense any."  
  
We ran into the cafeteria and slid across the room. The floor was made of ice as well as the rest of the place. No one was in there besides us. We crashed into a table and quickly got up.  
  
Kurama: "Ice demon no doubt."  
  
Voice: "Well done Yoko."  
  
Someone was rising from the floor. It was a woman in a white dress with long blue hair and yellow eyes. She looked really calm in a scary kinda way.  
  
Kurama: "Minushi?!"  
  
DD: "You know her?"  
  
Hiei: "You're screwed!"  
  
Minushi: "At last I've found you Yoko!"  
  
InuYasha: "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
Minushi: "Give me back my golden feather Yoko!"  
  
Kagome: "You stole her feather?"  
  
Nadeera: "Duh! He was the legendary bandit!"  
  
Kuwabara: "Holy shit! Her energy is off the charts!"  
  
Minushi: "GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
She raised her hand and it began to glow. She aimed it at Kurama. Everyone got out of the way as her hand fired ice. Kurama jumped out of the way but had a rough landing since the floor was ice. We all hid under tables.  
  
Batomon: "Should I digivolve?"  
  
DD: grabbing the digivice"You ready?!"  
  
Kurama: "Hold it! Don't let him digivolve. Minushi would surely kill him."  
  
DD: "Why is she after you?"  
  
Kurama: "Because of what my other self did ages ago."  
  
Batomon: "What did you do?"  
  
Kurama: "Yoko stole her golden feather which was an object passed down from generation to generation in the royal family in one of the ice kingdoms."  
  
DD: "Does it have a power?"  
  
Kurama: "Well it was said that only the true king or queen of each generation is able to summon a spirit creature of some sort and lead the kingdom into a golden age. But there's no kingdom now."  
  
Nadeera: "Then why the hell did Yoko steal it?!"  
  
Kurama: "I think it was because he wanted to sell it for a lot of money since a lot of demons were desperate to get something more than death in those times. They would believe anything."  
  
DD: "Where is it now?"  
  
Minushi: "THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"  
  
As her hand glowed we ran again only this time she caught Batomon and was about to ice him!  
  
DD: digivice still in hand"Batomon digivolve!"  
  
Batomon digivolved into Koromon then into Agumon. He turned to her free hand.  
  
Agumon: "Pepper breath!"  
  
Minushi: "Aaaahhhh!"  
  
Agumon melted her hand as she threw him at me. I caught him but she threw him with such a great force that we fell on the floor began sliding fast towards a wall. Suddenly iced spikes popped out of it!  
  
DD: "Oh shit!"  
  
Stephanie & Nadeera: "DD!"  
  
The spikes were getting closer and closer when suddenly I thought of something.  
  
DD: "Agumon melt them!"  
  
Agumon: "Oh yeah! Pepper breath!"  
  
Yes the spikes melted when we hit the wall.  
  
DD: "Agumon, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
  
Kurama: "Leave them out of this! It's me you want!"  
  
Minushi: "I shall take all of you!"  
  
Then she made these ice-daggers appear out of nowhere. In the blink of an eye, they headed towards the rest of the group.  
  
Miroku: "Wind-tunnel!"  
  
He sucked up all the daggers and covered his hand. Minushi was about to explode! She was really pissed! She turned to look at Kurama and floated towards him.  
  
InuYasha: "Hey! Sto...uuu."  
  
Kagome: rushing to his side"What happened?"  
  
Hiei walked up to the spot where InuYasha suddenly stopped. He raised his hand and felt a wall.  
  
Hiei: "Damn! She created a barrier."  
  
Yusuke: "Now Kurama really is screwed."  
  
Sango: "Oh no!"  
  
Nadeera: "What is it?"  
  
Sango: "DD and Agumon are with them on the other side!"  
  
Miroku: "There doesn't seem to be a way out!"  
  
InuYasha: "Kurama you'd better watch yourself!"  
  
On the other side of the barrier...  
  
DD: "What did you do to them?!"  
  
Minushi: "Oh don't worry I'll kill them right after you."  
  
Agumon: "Not as long as I'm around!"  
  
Kurama: "What do you want with her?!"  
  
Minushi: "I read your mind and saw what happened to my feather. S now I'm going to take the life of the person you cares about the most."  
  
DD: "She's going to kill your mother!"  
  
Minushi: "His mother? Of course not she's the second person he cares about. But I'll take her out later.'  
  
DD: "Then you're going to kill Hiei?"  
  
Minushi: "No."  
  
DD: "Uummm...Yusuke?"  
  
Minushi: "NO!"  
  
DD: "Kuwabara?"  
  
Minushi: ticked off"NO!"  
  
DD: "Uummm...Agumon, any suggestions?"  
  
Agumon: "Uumm...no."  
  
Minushi: pissed"No, no, no! It's you he cares about!"  
  
I turned to look at him but he turned away. I guess he was shy. I turned back to look at her. She was now glowing red and aiming at me with her remaining hand.  
  
Minushi: "Ready to die?!"  
  
DD: "Not yet! Agumon digivolve!"  
  
Agumon: "Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"  
  
Greymon swung his tale and threw her across the room. Kurama ran towards me.  
  
Kurama: "Find a way to get them out of there and leave her to me."  
  
Then with a huge bang, someone came crashing through the roof and landed right in front of us. It was Sesshoumaru! He was covered in blood and apperently knocked-out.  
  
InuYasha: Ok. Now things are getting good!  
  
Hiei: back from the hugs What did I miss?!  
  
Kuwabara: A whole lot of action!  
  
Hiei: Shit!!  
  
DD: Oh well. Review please!!- 


	6. Troubles

InuYasha: What happens, what happens?!  
  
Kuwabara: Come on the suspense is killing me!!  
  
DD: All right, all right I'll start it right now!  
  
Inu & Kuwa: Yes!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sad but true!  
  
DD: "What the hell did you do to him?!"  
  
Minushi: rising up w/o a scratch "I didn't do anything."  
  
Voice: "I did."  
  
Above us was a guy who looked like her. He had short blue hair and yellow eyes.  
  
Minushi: "Ah Tzuko. So brother you decided to join me?"  
  
DD: "Brother?"  
  
Minushi: "Now I'll take care of you."  
  
Greymon: "Oh no you don't!"  
  
She used her power to di-digivolve him to his baby form and threw him into the barrier with the others.  
  
DD: "What did you do to him (Sesshy)?"  
  
Tzuko: smiling"We just had a little fun."  
  
I kneeled next to Sesshoumaru and felt his pulse.  
  
DD: "Thank goodness you're alive."  
  
He moved and opened his eyes. Then he grabbed my arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Where's the bastard that injured me?"  
  
Tzuko: "Right here weakling."  
  
Tzuko jumped from the roof and landed next to his sister. They both had evil smiles and raised their hands as they glowed red. Kurama kneeled next to me. He grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's arms and put it around his neck.  
  
Kurama: "Help me carry him. We must move now!"  
  
DD: "O.K. but where are we going to put him?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I can heal fast, leave me for about 20 minutes and I'll be alright."  
  
Kurama and I quickly hid him under one of the tables and went to face Minushi and Tzuko.  
  
DD: "What happened to the golden feather?"  
  
Kurama: "Yoko accidentally destroyed it in an ambush during one of his travels."  
  
DD: "O.K. we're really screwed."  
  
Kurama: " Stay behind me, I'll protect you."  
  
He took out a rose and turned it into the whip. I turned to look at the others and noticed that they've figured out away out. Miroku, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei were using some sort of energy to create a hole in the barrier to escape.  
  
Minushi: "All you have is a weak whip and a useless human behind you."  
  
Tzuko: "Say good-bye Yoko."  
  
Tzuko and Minushi unleashed an awesome attack. As it came towards us, a sound of breaking glass came from across the room. Next thing I know, glass is flying all over the place and I'm on the ground about 20 ft. away from Kurama. He had thrown me away from him as he took the hit. I ran towards him and saw his back. It was horribly damaged. I looked up at Minushi and Tzuko. Hiei was fighting Tzuko and gaved him a cut on his chest. InuYasha and Yusuke took on Minushi. Stephanie, Nadeera and Kagome went to check on Sesshoumaru while Kuwabara, Sango, Miroku and Batomon came towards Kurama and I.  
  
Kuwabara: "Kurama! Are you still alive?"  
  
Kurama: "Yes Kuwabara, I am. Help me up."  
  
Kuwabara and Miroku helped him up. Kurama looked at Tzuko and began to glow red.  
  
Kurama: "Hiei, duck!"  
  
Then a plant that I've seen before was sent flying to Tzuko. It was the same plant he used on Karazu! Hiei quickly got out of the way as the plant injected its "roots" right into his chest where Hiei made the cut. It began to suck his blood out. Kurama passed out since he was badly damaged and used his energy to unleash the plant.  
  
Minushi: "BROTHER!"  
  
She pushed of Yusuke and InuYasha and quickly glided to her brother's side. He was now really pale, no longer moving and turning into a huge rose.  
  
Minushi: crying"No! Brother you can't die!"  
  
Kuwabara: "DD, stay here and take care of Kurama."  
  
Kuwabara then leans Kurama on Miroku and walks to stand next to Yusuke. Miroku suddenly leaned Kurama on me and went with him followed by Sango. At that moment I had a sudden chill go down my spine. Minushi stopped crying and slowly turned to look at Kurama. Her eyes became as red as Kurama's hair and full with anger. Ger hair became as dark as the shadow of the moon.  
  
Minushi: "You've taken my golden feather and now my brother. YOU WILL DIE!!"  
  
Hiei: "You four (Nadeera, Stephanie, Kagome and myself) grab Sesshoumaru and Kurama and get otta here now!"  
  
DD: "Stephanie help me carry Kurama! Batomon start hopping!"  
  
The others began to attack Minushi while we got out of the cafeteria and ran into the english hallway while Kagome and Nadeera ran towards the opposite end. As we ran I turned around to see if anyone came out of the cafeteria. Instead I saw a trail of blood being left behind by Kurama. I opened the door pf a classroom and went in. We laid Kurama on his stomach on a table. Then from down the hall we heard an explosion.  
  
DD: "Stephanie stay here and don't make a sound. I'm going to check out what made the explosion even though I bet it's Minushi."  
  
Stephanie: "What if it is her and is headed this way?!"  
  
DD: "Then I'll lead her away from here and you'll go and check on the others."  
  
Stephanie: "What about Kurama?"  
  
I touched his cheek and took his hair off his face.  
  
DD: "Leave him here. We can't move him anymore or else he'll lose a lot more blood."  
  
Stephanie: "O.K."  
  
DD: "Batomon, digivolve into Agumon and stay here with Stephanie."  
  
Batomon: "O.K."  
  
He digivolved and went to stand next to Stephanie.  
  
DD: "I told you to always bring Patamon to school."  
  
Stephanie: "Yeh, I know."  
  
I walked to the door and reached for the knob. I turned to look at them and smiled. I turned back, opened the door and stepped into the hallway.  
  
InuYasha: What? What's next?  
  
Kuwabara: Come on! The suspense is really killing me now!!  
  
DD: Going to have to read the next chapter !  
  
Shippo: Even though I'm not in this battle.............Review Please! 


	7. Last Hope

DD: Yey! A life-size Kurama Doll!!  
  
InuYasha: What the hell is with this collar?!  
  
Hiei: DD take it off before I...  
  
DD: presses a button that says "sit"  
  
Hiei: falls head first to the ground What the hell was that?!  
  
InuYasha: laughing hysterically That's gotta hurt!  
  
DD: presses button again Enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy this gift! Thanx WOD!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Stephanie's life (just kidding).  
  
I can hear my heart beat as I walk down the hall. No one is in school. I'm now standing in front of the cafeteria doors. I touched the doors with both hands and felt my heart violently pounding in my chest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pushed the doors and tears came out of my eyes. Everyone was lying on the floor with blood all over them. Hiei was missing as well as InuYasha. I ran to everyone to check their pulses. They're dead! They're all dead! I backed up to a wall and cried.  
  
DD: "Why the hell did she do that?! Why did she kill them?! I have to go check on Stephanie. Hopefuly Minushi hasn't got to her and Kurama."  
  
I dried the tears from my eyes. I turned to see them and bowed my head. I ran to the doors and pushed them open. 4 bodies were suddenly dropped before me. It was Kagome, Nadeera, Hiei and InuYasha! They were also covered in blood and had blank stares in their eyes.  
  
DD: "Oh shit! Not you guys too!"  
  
Minushi: "I see you've seen the way you'll end up in a few minutes."  
  
I looked down the hall and saw Minushi coming at me. She had cuts all over her body and was hardly bleeding. She also had cuts on her face. I grabbed Hiei's sword as well as InuYasha's. Then I started to run as fast as I can. I knew another way to the classroom where Stephanie and Kurama are. I ran through 5 hallways and ran down 2 sets of stairs. I turned around and looked for Minushi. I didn't see her anywhere. I proceeded into the english hallway and into the classroom.  
  
DD: whispering"Steph, you here?"  
  
Stephanie: "DD? Why are you crying? What's with the swords?"  
  
I fell to my knees and began to cry again. She came over and kneeled next to me.  
  
DD: crying"They're dead! Everyone's dead!"  
  
Stephanie: now crying "What?! Nadeera too?!"  
  
DD: "Yes. Even her. How's Kurama?"  
  
Stephanie: "He's still out cold. What are we going to do?!"  
  
DD: "I don't know. I wish there was a away to bring them back to life."  
  
Stephanie: "Is Sesshoumaru alive?"  
  
DD: "I don't know. Why?"  
  
Stephanie: "If he's alive, he can use Tetsaiga to bring everyone back to life."  
  
DD: "You're right."  
  
I looked around for Agumon but wasn't anywhere around. I stopped crying and got up.  
  
DD: "Where's Agumon?"  
  
Stephanie: "He went to look for you because he was getting worried."  
  
DD: "Oh no. Which sword do you want?"  
  
She looked at the swords and got up. She took Hiei's sword and looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
DD: "Stephanie, can you wait outside the room and keep an eye out for Agumon?"  
  
Stephanie: "Sure."  
  
She stepped outside the room and closed the door. I walked over to Kurama and looked at his face then his back. It was still bad but it stopped bleeding.  
  
DD: "I wish you were awake right now. That way I'd be able to tell you that I just don't care about you. I also love you. I'm just sorry that I never showed it. I didn't think that a guy as cute as you would ever like me."  
  
I bent over and kissed his soft lips (readers: "Awwwee." ). Then I turned around and went over to the door and stepped outside into the hall with Stephanie. 'I'm sorry'.  
  
Stephanie: "You ready?"  
  
DD: "Let's go find Sesshoumaru."  
  
We walked down the hall with the swords in our hands. Then blood began to drip down my left arm and leg. It was the most painful thing I ever felt. Stephanie was bleeding from her left arm as well. We heard someone laughing.  
  
Minushi: "Ha, ha, ha. What a shame. I missed your hearts but I got your arms and leg. I promise I won't miss again."  
  
DD: "RUN!"  
  
As we ran away from Minushi, we felt the sharp ice-daggers cut our backs and legs. For some reason we were running in the direction of the cafeteria. We made it in there with bloody clothes. Then Stephanie tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
DD: "What?'  
  
She just pointed to the left with a joyful expression. I turned to see who or what it was.  
  
DD: "Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What in the world happened to you two?"  
  
Stephanie: "Chased...injured...wants...us...dead."  
  
I noticed that Sesshoumaru had Tetseiga out. And I saw everyone's body lying next to one another. We went to stand behind him.  
  
Stephanie: "Do it! Bring them back to life!"  
  
Minushi: "I don't think so!'  
  
She bursted through the doors and was now standing in front of the bodies.  
  
Minushi: "You'll never bring them to life."  
  
Sesshoumaru swung the sword and sent a long yellow light through her. It didn't do anything to her but it reached the bodies and brought them to life.  
  
Minushi: "Ha, your weak attack didn't do anything!"  
  
DD: "No..."  
  
Stephani: "...but this will!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to attack her but he was too slow. We ran to her with the last of our strength and stabbed her. I stabbed her in the stomach while Stephanie stabbed her heart.  
  
DD: "Die bitch!"  
  
Minushi: "Sure but you're going with me."  
  
She stabbed me in the shoulder and I was now in horrible pain.  
  
Kurama: "NOOOO!"  
  
I turned to look at him. He was at the doorway being helped by Agumon. Stephanie then slashed Minushi's head off. I saw Kurama run towards me as the headless body fell to the ground. My vision began to get blurry. Then without my voice I said 'I love you' to Kurama and let out a tear. I lost control of my body and fell to the ground.  
  
I opened my eyes and felt someone lying next to me. It was Kurama. 'Oh good I'm not dead. I feel so warm and safe with him next to me'. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as Kurama held me closer.  
  
DD: Awwwee! Isn't it sweet?!  
  
Hiei: That's in your fict! Doesn't mean that the real Kurama would actually go for you!  
  
DD: pissed and pushes button repeatedly You said something shorty?!  
  
Hiei: .   
  
Kurama: Actually I'd like to become better friends with you  
  
DD: blushing Really?!  
  
Kurama: Hell yeah!  
  
DD: Review please while Kurama and I go out on our date! - 


	8. More To Come

DD: Wow! Love these gifts! And the video was freaken' hilarious!  
  
InuYasha: It sure was!  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up! That wasn't funny!  
  
Yusuke: I hate WOD! He got away using his damn author powers!  
  
Kurama: That was embarrassing. And the woman I love was watching me!  
  
DD: It was fun to see you do something funny.  
  
Shippo: writing to Mikogirl15 Thanx 4 worrying about me. I'm glad I wasn't in the battle!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.   
  
I'm all alone. I can feel my heart beat in my chest. Cold sweat on my forehead. The hallway is long, dark and cold. At the end, I see a door. A tall purple door with silver scorpions for handles. I feel like I've been here before, I know I've been here before. But when, how and why? I don't know. I reached the door and touched the scorpions with my cold hands. Fear is rising inside of me. And then...I wake up. It was the same dream I've been having for 2 weeks now. I got out of bed and saw Koromon sleeping on the pillow. I then decided to go to the bathroom. I got out of my room and walked past Kagome and Kuwabara's rooms. Having your room close to Kuwabara is a living hell. He snores loud and horribly. I went up the stairs and into the living room (incase you're all wondering, I'm fully healed and Kurama and I are boyfriend & girlfriend ). I looked at the fish tank across the room and saw all the fishes swimming around. Some even looked at me. I went to the bathroom, splashed water on my face and wiped it off with a towel. I got out of the bathroom and noticed Shippo sitting in front of the tank.  
  
DD: "Hey Shippo."  
  
Shippo: "Hey."  
  
DD: "Can't sleep?"  
  
Shippo: "Yeah. I keep having the same dream and it's beginning to scare me."  
  
DD: surprised/curious"What's your dream about?"  
  
Shippo: "Well I'm walking in a long dark cave and when I reach a door with silver scorpions on it. But when I touch them, I wake up."  
  
DD: shocked"How long have you been having this dream?"  
  
Shippo: "About two weeks."  
  
I turned to the fish tank in disbelief of what Shippo said. 'How can Shippo be having the same dream? I wonder if anyone else is having it'.  
  
Shippo: "What's wrong?"  
  
DD: "Oh! Nothing. I was just looking at the fish. Ummm... aren't they pretty?"  
  
Shippo: "Yes they are. Do they have names?"  
  
DD: "Yeh. My brothers and sisters named them."  
  
Shippo: "What's the name of that orange one?"  
  
DD: "That's Vash. And those are pointing them out Cell, Trunks, Woolfwood, Android 17, (yes my real fishes are named after anime characters) InuYasha, Van and Kenshin."  
  
Shippo: "What about that one behind the plant?"  
  
DD: "Oh that's Hiei. Well getting up I'm going to bed. You staying here?"  
  
Shippo: "Can I sleep in your room?"  
  
DD: "Sure but just for tonight."  
  
He jumped on my shoulder and then we went into my room. He fell asleep when he lay next to Koromon. I was still thinking about the dream. Soon enough I fell asleep. Next morning, I was woken up by a scream.  
  
Shippo: "Aaaahhh!"  
  
I jumped up and didn't see him anywhere around. I got out of my room and ran upstairs. Kagome and Kuwabara were behind me when I saw Shippo in front of the fish tank with Kirara on the tank.  
  
Kagome: worried"What's wrong Shippo?"  
  
Shippo: "Kirara ate Hiei!"  
  
Kuwabara: "What?! You're telling me that that kitty there ate the shrimp?!"  
  
Then the rest of the gang came.  
  
Yusuke: yawning"What happened?"  
  
DD: "Kirara ate Hiei."  
  
Hiei (the real one): "Who ate me?"  
  
Kuwabara: "I thought you said Kirara ate Hiei?"  
  
Shippo: "She did.'  
  
Yusuke: "Did he upset her stomach and made her vomit or something?"  
  
DD: "No."  
  
Kurama: "Shippo means to say that Kirara ate the fish named after Hiei."  
  
Everyone: "Ooohh."  
  
Yusuke; Alright, g'night."  
  
Yusuke left to his room and everyone else did the same. I went to sit on the sofa. Shippo came to sit next to me and turned on the TV to watch Beyblade. I was watching it with him when I realized that we had to go to the library for our reports on WWII. I went to my room and got dressed. When I went back up, everyone was having breakfast. I sat next to Kurama. Sesshoumaru and Hiei were eating somewhere else since they don't like eating with us. We finished our breakfast and left to the library. We decided to leave the Digimon just for today since we were probably going to finish soon. When we got there, a group of girls were sitting in a table by the anime mangas and movies. They used to be the rest of the anime friends we had. Without thinking, Stephanie and Nadeera ran towards them.  
  
Stephanie: " happily "Lovely-chan! Hi!"  
  
Nadeera: hyper"Holly, hi!" (Anime sweat drops on me, Holly and all the other girls)  
  
Holly: "How do you know my name?!"  
  
At that moment they realized that she didn't remember us. They looked really sad. I didn't blame them. Holly and the others are great friends to hang out with when it comes to having fun.  
  
Stephanie: "Oh, your names' on your I.D. walks away"  
  
Nadeera: "Sorry to bother you sniff and runs away"  
  
They left, leaving the girls confused. I walked over to them as their eyes began to water.  
  
DD: "Pull yourselves together. You should've remembered what Koenma said about everyone's memories."  
  
Nadeera: "We know. We just forgot."  
  
Stephanie: "That hurt, a lot."  
  
DD: "Well we have to endure it. Let's go into the Digital Lad." (The Digital Lab is a private room in the library with about 5-6 computers and color printers)  
  
When everyone came in, Nadeera, Steph and I quickly got the first 3 computers. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kagome got the last 3 computers while everyone else did research by book. I decided to check my mail first Nadeera and Steph did them the same. I got in and had a lot of junk mail. The only mail I got was from Koenma. The subject was "A gift from me to you". 'I don't like the sound of this'. I clicked on it and it read;  
  
Nadeera, Stephanie & DD,  
  
Your encounter with the demon demonstrated that you girls need a lot more help than I thought. I must say you were really lucky to survive. Click on the icon below to receive the extra help you guys need then continue reading for more details...  
  
Power Up (icon)  
  
I finished reading and noticed that Stephanie and Nadeera were looking at me.  
  
Stephanie: "Should we?"  
  
Hiei: "What are you three talking about?"  
  
DD: "Do it."  
  
We simultaneously clicked on the icon. Our computers began to glow and the light touched us. My body felt weird and I think I was falling of my chair. Then the light disappeared and the 3 of us fell off our chairs. Everyone was standing over us. I quickly got up and continued reading.  
  
...You've just received your new talents. DD has now mastered every weapon known to man and demon alike. Nadeera got Saiyan powers and Stephanie is now a master of magic, a witch if you will. The wand she carries is an unbreakable one and is better than the ones in the Harry Potter series. It also gives her a brain when it's needed. Oh! Now that DD is a master of weapons, it's only natural that you carry a weapon. You are getting your favorite samurai sword. If any of you have any questions, e- mail me a.s.a.p.  
  
Koenma  
  
When I finished reading, a sword appeared on my lap. Hiei quickly grabbed it and took it out.  
  
Hiei: "What a worthless sword."  
  
Kuwabara: "Why do you say that?"  
  
Hiei: "The blade is on the wrong side, baka."  
  
I'm so happy! I have the Reverse Blade sword and know the techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style! Can things get any better? Uh, Yeh! I'm a master of every weapon in the world!  
  
Stephanie: "Yami ki nu ra! I got a wand! Oh yeah I got magic! Hey, I'm a witch!"  
  
Nadeera: jumping around"I got Saiyan powers!"  
  
DD: taking sword from Hiei"I'm a master of every weapon on Earth. And the Reverse Blade sword is my weapon."  
  
Hiei: "Really? Let's see if it's true."  
  
He had his sword in hand and pointed it at me. I then did a pose like Kenshin. He attacked first but I easily avoided him, after all, I have god- like speed now. I was about to attack him when I caught sight of a disturbing image. Hiei was going to strike but I blocked it.  
  
DD: "Wait, Hiei!"  
  
Hiei: "Why should I?"  
  
DD: "Because...Miroku!"  
  
While everyone was distracted by our match, Miroku had taken over Hiei's computer and gone into a porno site!  
  
DD: "Miroku you sick perv! Get the hell out of that site!"  
  
Miroku: "But I..."  
  
Bang! Everyone had gone over to him and smacked him right on the head.  
  
He fell off his chair as I got out of that site. Sango was so pissed that she broke his nose.  
  
Kurama: " I think it would be best if we got back to work."  
  
Kagome: "Yes and we're in a library. So be quiet."  
  
We all continued cough 'started' cough our work. Miroku went back to work as well but was having problems because of the bleeding. Just as I was about to "continue", I remembered the dream and wrote to Koenma about it. Then I began to work. When I finished my research and report, checked my e-mail again and had an answer from Koenma.  
  
DD;  
  
I have no idea what might be behind the door, but I do believe your dream might be a warning of something to come. I'm still wondering why only you and Shippo (so far) have been having that dream. Keep your eyes open for any signs of danger. I'm afraid this is all I can do.  
  
Koenma  
  
'Oh well so much for his help'. I logged off the internet and let Sango use it. Since I was finished with my report, I got out of the Digital Lab and stepped into the rows and rows of books. Behind the last bookshelves where huge windows. I went to stand in front of them. It was nice and sunny outside. With my sword in hand, I looked outside and watched the kids in the park having fun while their mothers discuss daily events. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the dream. 'What does it mean? Where is that place?'. Then sensed someone standing behind me. I took out the sword and quickly aimed it to the person's heart. I looked up to see Kurama's face.  
  
DD: blushy"Sorry."  
  
Kurama: "It's alright. You seem a little worried, what's wrong?"  
  
DD: "I've been having the same dream for the last 2 weeks."  
  
As I put away the sword away and tied it around my waist, Kurama put his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and felt his heart beat.  
  
Kurama: "What's your dream about?"  
  
DD: "Walking in a long dark hall with a door at the end. That's basically it."  
  
Kurama: "That's all? You had me worried. I thought something bad might've happened."  
  
DD: "Like what?"  
  
Kurama: "I don't know, anything."  
  
Then he put his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes as I put my arms around his neck.  
  
Kurama: "Have I kissed you today?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head. We touched lips and gave each other a passionate kiss. It was wonderful, (uh hello Kurama passionate kiss = Greatest Kiss In The World!) actually it's one of the greatest ones we've had. We finished our kiss and headed back to the Digital Lab. Everyone finished their reports so we headed home with Kurama's arm around my waist and Miroku's nose still bleeding. Nadeera was flying around when people were had fun with her wand. I wonder what's the next thing for us, and why the hell did he give Nadeera Saiyan powers and Stephanie magic?  
%$%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

DD: Well not much happens and since the summer and finals are coming up, I won't be updating as much as I used to. But I'll keep working on the fict. It's going to get better.  
  
Stephanie: running by while repeating I'm a witch! I'm a witch! I'm a witch!  
  
Nadeera: flying by and repeating I'm a Saiyan! I'm a Saiyan! I'm a Saiyan!  
  
DD: anime sweat drop  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Looks at sword That's my sword I'll have you know!  
  
DD: Uh-oh. Ummm...............See Ya! runs like crazy  
  
Kenshin: runs after DD  
  
Sesshoumaru: shrugs What the hell? Review extends claws Now!! 


	9. Nadeera's Bday

DD: Sorry it took me so long to update!!  
  
InuYasha: About time!  
  
Kuwabara: What took you so long?  
  
DD: Well I've been thinking our new adventure and was having a great vacation with Kurama in Mexico. He got a tan so he's staying indoors for a while.  
  
Miroku: Can you please start the adventure since many of the readers have been waiting quite a while.  
  
DD: OK. Let's get the party started!! Oh and WOD thanx 4 the gifts!  
  
Stephanie: They're really cool!  
  
Nadeera: Now I can train without ruining my clothes, thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even a life.  
  
#############################  
  
This can't be happening! Everyone is out of the match and now I'm the only one left. I reload my gun quickly as I sense someone approaching at highspeed. I can't aim. Knowing him, he can attack from anywhere. He's about to fire from...above! I looked up and fire while dodging this shot. I got him!  
  
DD: "I win! Too bad Hiei."  
  
Hiei: "Damn! This game sucks!"  
  
Agumon: "You're just mad 'cuz you lost."  
  
Kuwabara: "Ha, ha, ha! The shrimp lost!"  
  
Stephanie: "Playing with these water guns is fun!"  
  
Yusuke: "So who's up for round 2?"  
  
InuYasha: "O.K., but new teams this time."  
  
Sango: "And no more flying Nadeera!"  
  
Nadeera: "Only if Stephanie doesn't put a spell on the water."  
  
Stephanie: "O.K. Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon are you guys going to play this round?"  
  
Agumon & Patamon: sad"Can't hold a gun."  
  
Gatomon: "I don't want to get my fur wet."  
  
DD: "Sesshoumaru, are you going to play in this round?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I don't play childish games."  
  
InuYasha: "Coward!"  
  
Sesshoumaru simply ignored him and walked away. This pissed off InuYasha and was about to go after him but was stopped by Kagome.  
  
Kagome: "Sit boy!"  
  
InuYasha: .  
  
Shippo: (He's referee)"O.K.! Captins are Nadeera and Miroku!"  
  
Nadeera: quickly" Hiei, Rin, Kagome, DD and InuYasha."  
  
Miroku: "Then I get Sango, Yusuke, Stephanie, Kurama and Kuwabaka."  
  
Kuwabara: "Hey!"  
  
Miroku: "Uh sorry Kuwabara."  
  
Kuwabara: mumbling under his breath"Stupid monk."  
  
Shippo: "Ready? Set...Go!"  
  
In that instant, everyone including his own team got Kuwabara out.  
  
Kuwabara: "What the hell?!"  
  
Yusuke: "You're just the easiest target to hit."  
  
Hiei: "In other words, you're the weakest of us all."  
  
Kuwabara: "What about Rin?!"  
  
InuYasha: "She's a lot faster and smarter than you are."  
  
Kuwabara: walks away" I hate you guys."  
  
Shippo: "Continue the match!"  
  
Everyone began to blast water everywhere. Hiei took out Sango, Yusuke took out Nadeera, I took out Kurama, Rin took out Stephanie and Yusuke. Miroku took out Kagome as InuYasha took him out.  
  
Nadeera: "Yey! We won!"  
  
DD: "Nice shot Rin!"  
  
Rin: "Thanks. That was a lot of fun!"  
  
Stephanie: sad "Ikuuu, we lost.'  
  
Yusuke: "Now what?"  
  
Stephanie: suddenly happy"Music! Let's dance!"  
  
She waved her wand and huge speakers appeared. Music began to play and almost everyone began to dance. Hiei tried to runaway but Stephanie put a spell on him so he began to break dance. It was hilarious. While everyone was distracted, I signaled Shippo to meet me inside the house. He saw it and went in without being noticed. I followed him in.  
  
Shippo: "What's up?"  
  
DD: "Are you still having that dream?"  
  
Shippo: "Yes and I just found out that Yusuke is also having nightmares."  
  
DD: surprised"Him too?"  
  
Shippo: "Yeh but it's not like ours. He talks in his dreams saiying 'Mom I'm too big for dipers!'"  
  
DD: "That's funny. But so far it's only the two of us. Just remember not to tell anyone..."  
  
I looked out the window and saw everyone having a good time. Then I looked at Kurama smiling.  
  
DD: "...I don't want them to worry. Let's go back to the party."  
  
Shippo nodded and ran outside. I walked outside and saw Hiei dancing the Macarena. That was bloody hilarious. Then Stephanie changed the song to Cha Cha Slide part 2. We all danced but Miroku was infront of everyone that way he wouldn't touch anyone. Then Kurama and I were dancing as well as InuYasha & Kagome, Miroku & Sango, Shippo & Rin, Stephanie & Hiei and Nadeera & Yusuke. After that, we sang "Happy Birthday" to Nadeera, ate cake, opened presents and Shippo, Agumon, Patamon, Rin, and Gatomon fell asleep.  
  
Stephanie: "One last game before we go to sleep."  
  
Kagome: "What do you want to play?"  
  
Miroku: "Let the birthday girl decide."  
  
Nadeera: "Spin the bottle!"  
  
Hiei: confused"Spin the bottle?"  
  
Kurama explained how to play and as soon as he finished, InuYasha & Hiei wanted to escape. Stephanie used her magic to put them under her command. Then Sesshoumaru came through the door and looked at everyone. Stephanie turned to Nadeera who smiled and nodded. Stephanie again used her magic and put Sesshoumaru under her command. We went into Hiei's room since his was the nearest one. We sat in a circle while Stephanie explained that the spell she cast on the will wear off as soon as someone kisses them. And so Kurama started the game. He spined the bottle and (thanx to Stephanie) stopped at me. We gaved each other a big kiss then I quickly spinned it. It stopped at Yusuke. We did a quick kiss and he spined the bottle while I whipped my mouth. It stopped at Stephanie. They also quickly kissed as she spinned the bottle. It stopped at Hiei. She jumped onto Hiei and kissed passionatly. Hiei put his arms around her and seemed to be returning the kiss.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Sango: "Didn't she say that the spell would wear off as soon as they touched lips?"  
  
DD: "Seems like he's enjoying it."  
  
Kurama: "You know what they say, 'Opposites attrack.'"  
  
They let go of each other and Hiei began to blush so he ran out. Stephanie was just happy.  
  
Kuwabara: "Hiei left so who's going to take his turn?"  
  
Nadeera: "Me, me, me, me, me, me!"  
  
She spinned the bottle and it pointed at Sesshoumaru. She went over to him, put her arms around his neck and gaved him a huge kiss. He woke up from the spell, pushed Nadeera off and walked out. Nadeera was blushing. Sango spinned the bottle and it stopped at Kagome!  
  
Sango: panicking"Wait! Don't I get another try? I mean I can't kiss another girl!"  
  
Miroku: graving Sango by the shoulders and shoving her towards Kagome"You kiss whoever it points to."  
  
Kagome sat in front of InuYasha and was shaking a lot. She and Sango quickly kissed and backed away from each other. Sango looked spaced out. Miroku shook his head in disappointment and went over to Sango.  
  
Miroku: "No Kagome. This is how you're supposed to kiss Sango."  
  
He grabbed her and gaved her an open mouth kiss. She was still spaced out. Kagome then sat behind InuYasha knowing that Miroku was probably going to kiss her. Then without looking, Miroku went over to InuYasha.  
  
Miroku: "This is how you're supposed to kiss Kagome."  
  
He closed his eyes, turned to InuYasha and French kissed him!! Stephanie took a picture and everyone was laughing really hard. Sango came back to us and left running to her room. InuYasha woke up and Miroku then realized who he was kissing when his tongue felt InuYasha's fangs. Miroku quickly let go of InuYasha they both vomitted. When they finished, Miroku ran out the house like crazy as an angry InuYasha went after him with Tetsaiga in hand. Hiei came back in his room, saw the vomit and ran after them.  
  
Hiei: "How dare you vomit on my carpet!?"  
  
The rest of us were left behind laughing nonstop.  
  
Kuwabara: "My turn!"  
  
Nadeera: "Sorry Kuwabara but we're done playing."  
  
Kuwabara: "But..."  
  
Everyone: "G'night!"  
  
We all left to our rooms.  
  
Kuwabara: "I'm so unloved. I wish Yukina was here."  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
DD: That was funny!  
  
InuYasha: How could you make Miroku kiss me?!  
  
Kuwabara: 'Cuz it was funny. What's with me getting no kiss?  
  
Stephanie: It was a quick game. Where's Hiei?  
  
Miroku: I think he's in his room.  
  
Stephanie: smiles & disappears  
  
DD: And to anyone who didn't like the whole Sango & Kagome nor Miroku & InuYasha kiss thing, I'm sorry. I did tell my friends about the idea and they thought it was freaken hilarious. And won't be doing this again in the near future unless most of you want it to. Then I'll think of something but for the meantime, review please -! 


	10. On to a New World

DD: Hello everyone! A new adventure begins today!  
  
InuYasha: No more kissing involved, right?  
  
DD: No kissing in this chapter, promise.  
  
Kurama: Not even us?  
  
DD: Sorry didn't think about that.  
  
Kuwabara: What's going to happen next?  
  
Shippo: To know that you're gonna have to read.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
We're all walking home from school. We just came out of practice from basketball, soccer, volleyball, football, and cheerleading. I was the only one with the soccer uniform on.  
  
Stephanie: "No ku owi, I'm tired."  
  
Kagome: "I can't wait to go home and take a hot bath."  
  
DD: "Hiei sword please."  
  
Since we can't go to practice carrying our weapons, Hiei holds on to them for us when Stephanie asks him to. Not to mention the fact that he didn't join any sport nor club.  
  
Nadeera: suddenly stopping"I'm sensing weird energy. It's not chi."  
  
DD: now sensing it aswell"I wonder what's causing it."  
  
Then a light came out of the sky and touched the soccer field. We all ran there to see what was causing it or what was going on. Then a guy with black hair, a sword and weird armor appeared. We were all shocked to see him.  
  
Stephanie: "Don't tell me..."  
  
Agumon: "It's that guy..."  
  
InuYasha: "From the series..."  
  
Yusuke: "Von Fannel."  
  
Von began to look around then saw all of us.  
  
Von: "Where am I? All of you leave this place, unless you want to be eaten."  
  
Hiei: "The dragon's here."  
  
We huddled up as Von began to fight the dragon.  
  
Kuwabara: "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Patamon: "Isn't he supposed to appear in Japan and meet Hitomi?"  
  
{Japan}  
  
Hitomi: "Did I make it?"  
  
Amano: "Yes, you did in 12 seconds."  
  
Yukari: "Way to go Hitomi!"  
  
Amano: "As promised."  
  
Hitomi & Amano: _smooch_  
  
{US}  
  
DD: "Koenma has a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Von: "Run! Get out of here!"  
  
The dragon was headed towards us. Instead of running, we attacked it. Well all that was need was a Kameha wave from Nadeera and Shot Gun from Yusuke to weaken it. Von killed it and took the energist. He then turned to us and was looking kinda pissed.  
  
Von: "Let me guess you all want a reward for helping me, right? Fine come to my castle. Just don't get cocky and for your information I slew the dragon."  
  
All his babbling got on our nerves. It was worse than Kuwabara's babbling. Stephanie went up to him and punched him.  
  
Yusuke: "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
Sango: "Atleast a thank you would've been enough."  
  
Kurama: "I think it'll be wise to get out of here."  
  
We began to walk away when the light appeared again.  
  
Miroku: "Well that's that. Let's go..."  
  
More of those lights appeared but on us! We were being pulled upwards. Then my bag began to shake as Shippo came out.  
  
Shippo: "What's happening?"  
  
DD: "What were you doing in my bag?"  
  
Shippo: "Ummm...hanging out?"  
  
Then we were falling from the sky as we entered a new world. Stephanie did a spell that made the landing soft. Von was using his wings and Nadeera was flying as well as Patamon.  
  
InuYasha: "We're in Gaea."  
  
DD: sarcastic"Great just what we needed."  
  
Von: "We're surrounded."  
  
I looked around and saw the wolf-type creatures as one of them approached us.  
  
Wolf Dude: "Lord Von?"  
  
Von simply smiled and greated him. They began to talk while we huddled up again.  
  
Stephanie: "Don't tell me we have to go through the entire series."  
  
Kagome: "Seems like we are."  
  
Miroku: "But in a very short version."  
  
Patamon: "Why do you say that?"  
  
Hiei: "We have a lot of power. Enough to destroy those machines."  
  
Gatomon: "They attack tomorow, right?"  
  
InuYasha: "Yeh but we'll be ready for them."  
  
Sango: "Why don't we just warn them?"  
  
Yusuke: "It's not going to work."  
  
Kagome: "Why not?"  
  
DD: "They're not going to believe us. Besides, like InuYasha said, 'We'll be ready for them.'"  
  
Von: "I suppose you all need to stick to me. Come on then, I got us a ride to my kingdom."  
  
We all followed him and got on the "ride" with him. Everyone except for Kurama, Hiei and InuYasha fell asleep. I fell asleep in Kurama's arms and Stephanie fell asleep on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
DD: Well not much but the new adventure did begin.  
  
Kuwabara: We're in Gaea?  
  
Yusuke: Are we gonna meet Allen and all the other characters?  
  
InuYasha: When are we going to find more jewel shards?!  
  
Sango: Are we still going to slay demons?  
  
Stephanie: What about our original quest/ mission?  
  
DD: Just keep reading and I'll get to all those questions inthe near future. To be precise it'll be in the chapter after the next.  
  
Kurama: So in the mean time review please.


	11. Welcome to Fanelia

DD: Can't wait to start!!  
  
InuYasha: Then just start dammit!  
  
Shippo: Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything read here.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
We arrived at Fanelia in the morning. Just like in the show, there was a huge crowd. The Wolfdude, Von, Hiei and I were the only ones awake when people began welcoming Von. He jumped off and Meril came running to him.  
  
Meril: "Oh Lord Von! I was so worrried!" (begins to lick him)  
  
Von: "Meril! Everyone's watching"  
  
Then Balgus and the other 3 samurais arrived and Meril backed away from Von. While they were speaking, I noticed Meril giving me dirty looks. I simply smiled like Kenshin would and it seemed to piss her off. I did have that dream again except that this time, I felt a little weight on my left shoulder.  
  
Kurama: waking up "We're here already?"  
  
DD: "Yup."  
  
Hiei: "Stephanie wake up."  
  
Stephanie: still sleeping and putting her arms around him "I love you Hiei."  
  
He managed to wake her up but she still held on to him. Then I saw Shippo tossing and turning. I quickly went over to him.  
  
DD: "Shippo, wake up."  
  
Shippo: waking up "I had the dream again."  
  
DD: "So did I but it was a bit different."  
  
Shippo: "I was with you."  
  
Yusuke: "What's wrong?"  
  
DD: "He just had a nightmare."  
  
Everyone was awake now. The crowd started to talk about us and Balgus took notice of us. While I took notice that Meril was giving dirty looks to the rest of the girls.  
  
Balgus: "I see we have guests."  
  
Von: "Yeh they followed me."  
  
InuYasha: to us "Rriigghhtt, like we'd follow a weakling like him."  
  
Von and Balgus began to talk again. Then Balgus turned around and began to walk towards the castle.  
  
Von: "Follow him, he'll take you to your rooms."  
  
We grabbed our bags and weapons and jumped off. I had to catch Agumon jumping off and Kagome caught Shippo. As we followed Balgus into the castle, the talking and starring was starting to annoy us. We finally made it into the castle. Balgus led us into a long hallway and led eachone of us into a room. I was the last one to get a room. I thanked him and went in. Agumon then went out of the room to explore the palace. I dropped my bag on the bed and went to look out the window. I sensed someone comming from the ceiling and the first thing I saw was 2 cat ears comming through the window. Meril came into my room and began to lick her fur.  
  
Meril: "Don't get familiar with him, you get me?"  
  
DD: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Meril: dirty look "I don't want you near Lord Von."  
  
DD: "I have a boyfriend who is a million times better than Von. I don't plan on getting "familiar" with Von at all."  
  
She looked at my bag and was about to go through it like she did with Hitomi's bag. 'Oh no you don't!'. I used my god-like speed and got the bag before she even moved. She was surprised and got mad then left out the window. 'What a pain'. I opened my bag, graved my digivice and hung it on my shorts. 'I'll go exploring with Agumon'. I grabbed my sword and opened the door to see Kurama there about to knock.  
  
Kurama: "We all decided to hang out at the main garden. I came to get you."  
  
DD: "Cool."  
  
We walked through many hallways when we finally made it in there. Agumon was with Gatomon, Patamon, Nadeera and Stephanie playiong tag. I stood behind Kurama and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back.  
  
DD: "This place is beautiful."  
  
Kurama: "Not as beautiful as you though."  
  
Yusuke: "Hey love birds over here."  
  
Behind a few trees, everyone was sitting down in a circle and had their sports bags infront of them.  
  
Kagome: "Stephanie, Nadeera! Come on!"  
  
Steph & Nadeera: "Comming!"  
  
They ran over to us and sat down behind their bags.  
  
InuYasha: "So does anyone have anything useful while we're in this world?"  
  
Kurama: "We should all empty our bags to find out."  
  
Stephanie: "Me first! empties out her bag I got my wand, 2 cloaks, volleyball uniform, math notebook, english textbook, pen, 5 chocolate bars, 3 potions, Fushigi Yugi, eraser, Gundam Wing, Trigun, sketch book, mechanical penchil, color pencils, digivice, and 3 cans of Coca Cola."  
  
Yusuke: "I got my basketball uniform, Neon Genesis Evangelion, X/1999, 2 bags of chips, biology notebook, t-shirt, pencil, Gameboy SP, 3 chocolate bars, 2 Pepsis, spare batteries, pen, 5 games for the Gameboy SP, baseball cap, and an eraser."  
  
Miroku: "I have my staff, pens, pencils, Ceres, basketball uniform, 2 Playboy magazines, history and geography notebooks, a coke, math notebook, and a stick of gum."  
  
Kuwabara: "I got a bag of chips, biology notebook, football gear, Cowboy Bebop, Dragon Knights, 2 pencils, Gameboy Advance, a Mountain Dew, 6 games for the Gameboy Advance and history textbook."  
  
Shippo: going through his pockets "Leaves, horse, Gameboy Advance, chocolate bar, airhead, 3 games and a blow pop."  
  
Sango: "I have my soccer uniform, math textbook, Peach Girl, english notebook, 2 pens, boomerang, a chocolate bar, waterbottle, soccer ball, body spray, pencils, calculator, eraser, comb, and a dictionary."  
  
Nadeera: "Volleyball uniform, waterbottle, gym shoes, 3 pencils, history notebook, 2 blow pops, 3 chocolate bars, digivice, hairbrush, Cardcaptor Sakura, Corrector Yui, sketch book, sharpener, digital camera, Animerica, Anime Insider, Newtype, 3 cans of 7Up, nerds, nerds rope, Kit-kat bar, 4 Snikers, 3Airheads, 2 bags of chips, 3 Sprites and Skittles."  
  
Kagome: "Cheerleading uniform, all of my textbooks and notebooks, 2 pens, 5 pencils, calculator, dictionary, bow and quiver."  
  
InuYasha: "Football gear, history and english textbooks, 2 pencils, Shaman King, 3 bags of chips, Tetsaiga, a football and an eraser."  
  
Kurama: "Algebra textbook, calculator, Planet Ladder, pencil, eraser, history notebook, basketball uniform, basketball, and a Pepsi."  
  
DD: "Reverse Blade Sword, my clothes, algebra and biology notebooks, spare batteries, CD player, street shoes, 2 mechanical pencils, Rurouni Kenshin, digivice, CDs and a Gatorade."  
  
Hiei: "Sword."  
  
Obviously since he didn't join a team and never carries his books. Each of us began to pack our stuff.  
  
Yusuke: "I guess all we pretty much have is junk."  
  
Sango: "And a lot of junk food."  
  
DD: asking all girls "Did any of you get a visit from cat-girl?"  
  
All girls: nodd  
  
Sango: "We just met and she already thinks of us as rivals."  
  
Nadeera: "And she's spying on us right now. She's in the window across from us, 2 floors up."  
  
We all turned to see her. And sure enough she was there. I smiled at her. It ticked her off and she ran away.  
  
Yusuke: "She hates all you girls, doesn't she?"  
  
Kagome: "More like afraid that one of us will win Von's heart."  
  
DD: "If he had one."  
  
Hiei: getting up "I feel like having a match."  
  
He drew his sword and looked at me. I simply nodded and got up.  
  
DD: "Over there, where there aren't any trees."  
  
We walked over there and did our stances. Everyone else just sat back and watched. I drew my sword and Hiei began the match. We did what basically happens in a series, sword fight on trees, the ground and even on the walls that surrounded the garden. Then I saw an opening.  
  
DD: "Ryu-shou-sen!"  
  
Got him. He landed on his butt next to Shippo.  
  
Shippo: "She's good."  
  
Hiei: "Shut up."  
  
Balgus: "Well done Lady DD."  
  
I turned to see Balgus and Von standing at the entrance of the garden.  
  
Balgus: "She can be as good as you Lord Von."  
  
Von: "I don't think so."  
  
DD: "Only one way to find out."  
  
I did my stance again. He drew his sword and stood opposite me. He charged at me. I ran up to him andd was about to do the ultimate attack, but his spirit was weak. I jumped up instead.  
  
DD: "Ryu-tsui-sen!"  
  
I hit him on the shoulder and gaved him a bruise and a cut. He fell on the ground and I pointed my sword at him then seathed it. Hiei walked up to me.  
  
Hiei: "You were about to do the Amakakeru ryu no Hirameki. Why'd you stop?"  
  
DD: "His spirit is weak, I could've killed him even if I do have the Reverse Blade Sword. He also hasn't had much experience at sword fighting."  
  
Balgus walked up to Von and helped him up.  
  
Balgus: "Come Lord Von, we must have that wound treated."  
  
Von: "I'm alright. It's just a scratch."  
  
Balgus: "Lord Von, tomorrow you are to be king. You must be in good condition."  
  
Stephanie: "Don't worry. I have just the thing for that!"  
  
She opened her bag and took out a purple potion. She waved her wand and made a goblet appear and poured a bit of the potion in it.  
  
Stephanie: "It's a healing potion. It works instantly."  
  
Von grabbed it and looked at Balgus who simply nodded. He dranked it and his wound healed right before his eyes.  
  
Stephanie: "Told ya!"  
  
She grabbed her potion and stuffed it in her bag.  
  
Von: blush "Thanks."  
  
He went back into the castle followed by Balgus.  
  
DD: "Tomorrow's when he becomes king, huh?"  
  
Kuwabara: "That means that the Zaibach empire attacks tomorrow."  
  
Hiei: "We must keep out guard up either way."  
  
Kagome: "Just for safety, I think we should double up in each room."  
  
In the end this is how we doubled up. Sango & Kagome; Miroku& Kurama; InuYasha & Kuwabara; Nadeera, Gatomon, Stephanie & Patamon; Hiei & Yusuke; and Shippo, Agumon, & I. That night all I thought about was the next day. 'Tomorrow is going to be crazy'.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Kuwabara: Can't wait for the battle!  
  
InuYasha: Finally another fight.  
  
Stephanie: I get to use my magic in a real battle!  
  
Nadeera: And I get to use my Saiyan powers!  
  
DD: And please review everyone! 


	12. New Power, New Danger

DD: Everyone, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I was on vacation and my relatives' computers had either no internet or a really slow one that kept on freezing.

InuYasha: Just continue the story that these people have been waiting for will ya?

DD: Ok,but, for everyone who has been patient for me to update, girls get hugs from Sesshoumaru and Shippo. Boys get an invisible Ferrari. :-)

Disclaimer: Don't own a single bit of this fict but the jokes and pranks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to standing before the door. This time Shippo is on my shoulder. I touch the handle and woke up. I decided not to fall asleep since Agumon was snoring pretty loudly. I sat in front of the window and listened to music. For half an hour I was listening to Japanese music. I got bored and turned it off. Botan appeared on her oar.

DD: "Hello Botan."

Botan: "Good morning."

DD: "What are we doing here?"

Botan: "Just get used to traveling to different dimensions as well as seeing many character from shows and movies for a while."

DD: "What happened now?"

Botan: "Demons have suddenly appeared in 6 other dimensions apart from this one."

DD: "How and why did that happen?"

Botan: "We don't know. We only found them because certain demons belong in certain dimensions and some dimensions don't have demons at all."

DD: "How did we get here?"

Botan: "The dimensions somehow called out to you and brought you here, if two or more dimensions need you, the team gets split up. It chooses those best suited for the dimension. Obviously the talent Koenma gaved you won't be of much use so he has a deal for you."

DD: "What kind of deal?"{ Yeah I'm asking too many questions}

Botan: "I'll take back what he gaved you and give a more useful power."

DD: "As long as I keep archery and the Hiten Mitsurugi Style."

She nodded her head as she place her hand on my head. I felt the talent leaving my body while a warm power entered.

Botan: "Congratulations you now have the power of a goddess first class unlimited."

DD: "I have Belldandy's power?! Awesome!!"

Botan: "Did I mention that you can alternate the stories of each dimension as much as you want?"

DD: "We can?"

Botan: "Yes. Once you leave the dimension, it returns to the original story. Oh! I also have these for all of you."

She took out and opened a case. It had 8 chockers and 10 necklaces.

DD: "What are those for?"

Botan::giving me the case:: "These allow you to return to your dimension once every demon is destroyed. The chockers are for the girls and the necklaces are for the boys. When you hand them out to everyone, 3 are going to be left over. Those 3 belong to Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kirara. Well gotta go, have fun!"

She disappeared. Agumon and Shippo had woken up. I looked at the chockers and necklaces. They were all the same. They all had a small emerald jewel on them. Agumon and Shippo looked at the case and asked what was in there. I gaved them their necklaces and explained what they did. While they wore and admired them, I decided to test my power. I looked at the clothes I had. 'Belldandy can change her clothes right?' I closed my eyes and pictured a new pair of street shoes, low-rise jeans, v-cut shirt and a chocker from the case. I imagined myself wearing the outfit. I opened my eyes and saw my new clothes as well as the chocker. 'This power is going to come in handy. I wonder if i can make the bag go to my real room.' I pictured the bag in my room. I opened my eyes. It was gone.

Shippo: "What just happened?"

Agumon: "Your bag is gone! Where did you get those clothes?"

DD: "New power."

Agumon began to glow and di-digivolved.

DD: "When was the last time you ate something?"

Koromon: "Yesterday afternoon."

Shippo: "Let's go get breakfast."

I grabbed Koromon and the case while Shippo opened the door and led the way to the dinning room. On our way to there, we walked past a room as big as a football field with a dance floor.

DD: "Must be the ballroom."

Shippo: "It's huge!"

Koromon: "Breakfast please!"

'I'll check it out later.' We made our way to the dinning room. As we entered, the first thing I noticed was the long table. On one side was Von and Meril, on the other was the entire gang. I walked over to them and sat next to Kurama.

DD: "Morning everyone."

Yusuke: "Where did you get those clothes?"

Kagome: "Nice chocker."

Nadeera: "What's with the new power?"

I sat back and explained everything that Botan said. Everyone began talking and eating when I finished explaining and gaved him or her their chocker or necklace. I just ate. I finished eating and decided to go back to the ballroom.

Kurama: "Where are you going?"

DD: "To check out the ballroom, wanna come?"

Kurama: "Sure."

We left the noisy room. When we entered the ballroom, we saw many paintings and armors along the walls. The dance floor was a lot bigger than before.

Kurama: "These armors are interesting."

DD: "Too bad they're going to be bestroyed."

Kurama::bowing:: "May I have this dance?"

DD::smiling:: "Yes you may."

He put an arm around my waist. I rested my hand on his shoulder. We helds hands and began dancing the waltz. We danced for about 2 minutes when we were interupted.

Hiei: "You should consider planning strategies for tonight instead of dancing."

DD::glaring at Hiei::

Kurama: "I guess that'll be wise.What do you say DD?"

DD::still glaring:: "OK, as long as we finish this dance later."

Kurama::kissing me:: "Promise."

Hiei: "You two digust me."

He disappeared leaving us laughing. we spent a few hours in the garden discussing strategies and deciding how to prevent a lot of deaths. But most importantly, how to prevent Fanelia's destruction. Then we went to the ceremony and nothing happened. The Zaibach empire didn't attack and now there's a party going on in the ballroom.

InuYasha: "What the heck is happening here?!"

Yusuke: "The stupid empire didn't attack! And I was so glad that we were going to fight again!"

Miroku: "I don't really mind these turn of events."

Shippo: "Obviously you don't."

Stephanie: "You're OK with it because there are a lot of girls here."

Miroku: "What makes you say that?"

Sango::pissed:: "Because you keep starring at them and you've been slapped 16 times in 5 minutes."

Kuwabara: "Burned!"

Hiei: "Let's stop this chit-chat and check if the empire if here yet. They might attack while this party is going on."

DD: "Fine."

We walked out of the ballroom and went into the hall were it was a lot more quieter. I grabbed my digivice connected to Wargreymon.(The Digimon were outside keeping a look out).

DD: "Wargreymon anything happening yet?"

Greymon: "I'm Greymon now, and no nothing has happened in the last 5 hours."

Nadeera::grabbing her digivice:: "Angewomon, why is Wargreymon Greymon now?"

Gatomon: "I'm Gatomon now and we're di-digivolving because we're hungry!"

DD: "Come inside. I don't think they're going to attack tonight. See Hiei nothing is...Hiei?"

Shippo: "Where's Stephanie?"

I went back into the ballroom and left everyone behind. As I entered, I saw that the dance floor was cleared out for a couple dancing. I noticed Hiei standing next to Meril and they both seemed pissed off. I approached them and heard them speaking to themselfs. They didn't notice me.

Hiei::pissed:: "Stupid Von. What does he think he's doing with her?!"

Meril::pissed:: "What is she doing?! I thought I told her to stay away from Von!"

I looked at the couple dancing, it was Von and Stephanie! I turned to see Hiei, who still didn't notice me, shaking in anger. I stood right behind him.

DD: "Is he trying to steal your girl?"

Hiei: "Yes he..."

He turned to look at me and turned as red as a tomatoe. I smiled and put my hand on his head. Meril looked at me and walked away.

DD: "So you like Stephanie?"

Hiei::quickly:: "No."

DD: "Hiei?"

Hiei::low voice and looking away:: "Maybe."

DD: "Hiei?"

Hiei: "Yes dammiti!"

DD: "It was a simple yes or no question. No need to get angry."

The music stopped and the dance ended. Stephanie bowed to Von and came over to us smiling. Everyone finally came back from the hallway. Hiei was still angry so everyone was confused when they saw him. Gatomon, Patamon and Agumon went over to the food table and began eating everything.The music began playing once again and couples began dancing.

Kurama: "I owe you a dance."

DD: "Let's go."

We danced the entire song. The party is now over and everyone is asleep...well almost everyone. We are all in Stephanie & Nadeera's room playing truth or dare. But our Digimon are sleeping as well as Shippo. Stephanie began the game.

Stephanie: "Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

Kuwabara: "Uummm........dare."

Stephanie: "I dare you to tie paperbags on to Gatomon's paws."

Kuwabara: "There aren't any paperbags here and Gatomon will scratch me to death if she woke up."

InuYasha: "A dare's a dare."

Stephanie::waving her wand:: "And here are the paperbags and some string."

Kuwabara walked over to Gatomon as quietly as possible. He began to tie the bags onto her and was able to tie 3 bags. Only her right front paw left. But the idiot began to panic accidently woke her up. She saw what he did and got mad. He was about to run when she did her hypnotic attack and scratched him. We were laughing harrd as Gatomon opened the window and jumped to the ceiling.

Kuwabara: "Kagome truth or dare?"

Kagome: "Truth."

Kuwabara: "Do you like or love InuYasha?"

Kagome::madly blushing:: "L-l-l-ove."

InuYasha also blushed but remained quiet.

Kagome::still blushing:: "Yusuke, truth or dare?"

Yusuke: "Truth."

Kagome: "Hmmm.....Who do you love?"

Yusuke: "Keiko. Hiei, truth or dare?"

Hiei: "Truth."

Yusuke: "Who do you really hate and why?"

Hiei: "Von. He's an idiot. [DD: 'Sure Bob'] DD, truth or dare?"

DD: "Too many truths. Dare."

I can't believe I chose dare. I'm heading to Von's room with a backpack full of stink bombs. Hiei dared me to go to Von's room, set stink bombs all over the room and set them off. Hiei and InuYasha came along because I had to have witnesses, but Hiei just came because he wanted to see Von suffer in a smelly room. We got to Von's room and quietly opened the door. We slipped in and I began to put stink bombs on his bed, furniture, widows and the carpet. As I seted up the last ones by the curtains, Von began to talk in his sleep.

Von: "Oh Stephanie, you're so beautiful.Your skin is so perfect and soft..."

Hiei::taking out his sword:: "You touched Stephanie?!"

InuYasha::holding Hiei back:: "Easy Hiei, he's about to suffer. Done DD?"

DD: "Yeah I'm done. Let's go outsde so that I can set them off."

Von: "DD is such a tomboy."

DD::drawing sword:: "Let's get him Hiei!"

Hiei: "With pleasure."

InuYasha::holding both of us back:: "Let's let him smell like shit."

He pulled us out of the room and left the door slightly open so that we can see what he does when the bombs go off. I closed my eyes and set them off using my powers.

DD: "Take that asshole!"

The bombs went off and the room smelled horrible in 30 seconds. Von got up and began caughing. He ran over to the windows and opened them. The good thing was that I used so many bombs that the windows were useless. We left running and laughing hard back to tell the others. We turned a corner when I noticed that Hiei was gone. I stopped running and InuYasha stopped as well. We sensed a lot of demons behind us. We turned around and drew our swords.

ceremony- In the series, after Von got the energist, he was to become king. So they held some sort of ceremony were he wore some weird armor and was given a sword.

Gatomon's hypnotic attack- I'm not completely sure if it was hypnotic or not but in season 2 , she used this attack against Floramon( I think that was the name) in an episode where the Digidestined were in some kind of ancient Japanese or Chinese city with a sewer system.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha: Finally some action!

Kuwabara: I hope there are a lot of demons!

DD: To find out what's going to happen, stay tuned for the next chapter!{ And I'll try not to take so long.}

Shippo: Review please!


	13. Let's Go!

DD: Himura-chan, it's OK if you forgot about Digimon and haven't seen nor heard of Escaflowne. I dout you're the only one.

Kuwabara: Yeah like me. I've never heard of Digimon nor Escaflowne.

Nadeera: That's because your also an anime.

DD: Well enjoy the chapter!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story line!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha's sword transformed. Hundreds of demons were heading for us.

InuYasha: "Wind Scar!"

He destroyed all of the demons along with the entire hallway.

DD: "Inuyasha, you destroyed the entire hallway! Nice going."

InuYasha::cracking a smile:: "Thanks. Let's get back to the others."

DD: "What about Hiei?"

Hiei: "Right here."

InuYasha: "Where the hell were you?"

Hiei: "Destroying demons in the main hall."

We ran back to the room only to find everyone gone. We searched the entire palace. It was empty.

DD: "Nadeera must've transported everyone out of here."

Yusuke: "Good thing too."

The gang had suddenly appeared before us.

Kurama: "What happened..."

InuYasha::interupting:: "It was awesome! You should've seen Von suffering!"

Kurama: "...In the hallway?"

DD: "Demons."

Hiei::looking around:: "Where's Stephanie?"

Kagome: "She & Shippo stayed behind in the mountains to help Von protect the villagers."

Hiei:: . :: 'Damn A-hole!'

Miroku: "Heads up!"

Thousands of demons came crashing through the ceiling. Gatomon and Agumon digivolved to Angewomon and Greymon.

InuYasha: "Wind Scar!"

Nadeera: "Final Flash!"

Yusuke: "Shot Gun!"

Angewomon: "Celestial Arrow!"

Sango: "Hiraikotsu!"

They killed half of the demons while the rest of us took care of the other half.

Kuwabara: "Spirit Sword!"

Greymon: "Nova Blast."

Kurama: "Rose Whip!"

Miroku: "Wind Tunnel!"

DD: "Do-ryu-sen!"

Kagome::shooting enchanted arrows::

Hiei: "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Finally, all the demons were destroyed. As well as almost the entire palace.

Kuwabara: "Von is gonna explode when he sees this."

Hiei: "Who cares?"

DD: "Yeh, I agree with Hiei."

We saw more demons above us but they weren't going to attack us. They were heading towards the mountains.

Kagome: "Oh no!"

Nadeera: "C'mon!"

She teleported us to the mountains where we all jumped into action. A demon was about to attack Stephanie but Hiei killed it and carried her to safety. Von scowled in anger. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Kurama: "Look out!"

I turned to see him. Instead of seeing Kurama, I saw a demon's mouth right infront of my face! Kurama threw himself on top of me while Kagome killed it with her enchanted arrow. I was being held tightly by Kurama.

DD: "Kurama you're cutting off my air supply!"

Kurama::holding me tighter:: "I'm sorry, it's just that I was so scared. For a second there I thought I was going to lose you!"

DD::turning red:: "You will if you don't stop squeezing me!"

He loosened up his grip. I swallowed a lot of air until I felt better. He helped me up.

Kurama: "What happened? It's not like you to get distracted in the middle of a battle."

DD: "I was just thinking."

Kurama: "OK. I'll be watching your back OK?"

DD: "Fine."

We continued fighting. Agumon, Gatomon and Patamon di-digivolved. They were exhausted. Hiei began to destroy a lot of demons with his Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique. Von became jealous, 'Trying to impress Stephanie, huh? Well two can play that game!' He too began to kill all the demons. They turned this battle into a competition to see who can kill the most. Within 5 minutes, all the demons were destroyed by them while we sat back and read mangas.

Von::breathing hard:: "I win! I killed the most!"

Hiei::sweating:: "Stupid human, I killed the most!"

Von: "No, I did! Ask anyone!"

Hiei: "Who won?"

Us::everyone reading a manga:: "Huh?"

Hiei&Von::fall anime style::

Von: "Stephanie who won?"

Stephanie::sleeping:: "Hiei is so cute when he's mad."

Hiei::blush::

Nadeera teleported the villagers back to town and the rest of us to the palace. Hours later, Hiei and Von continued their argument, we were once again in the garden.

Yusuke: "This doesn't make any sense! Why are we still here?"

Kuwabara::pointing at necklace:: "I thought you said these will take us back when every demon was destroyed."

Miroku: "Then there must be more demons out there."

Gatomon: "But Von and Hiei slew them all."

InuYasha::suddenly standing up:: "It can't be!"

Kagome: "What is it InuYasha?"

He jumped on to the roof of the palace and towards the mountains. Yusuke, Nadeera, Kurama, Miroku, Sango and I quickly followed him. Nadeera and I flew and caught up to him.

DD: "InuYasha, what's up? Why'd you leave like that?"

InuYasha: "He's here!"

Nadeera::looking around:: "Who?"

InuYasha::stopping:: "Naraku."

We saw a giant feather land before us. Kagura jumped of from it.

Nadeera: "Naraku is a girl now?"

DD::shocked:: "Kagura?!"

InuYasha::sword drawn and transformed:: "What the hell are you doing here?!

Kagura: "My, my you've destroyed all the demons. Don't worry though, there are more where they came from!"

Yusuke: "Who the hell are you?"

Kurama and the others caught up to us and were ready to fight.

Kuwabara: "She's also a demon isn't she?"

Kagura:: creating a purple cloud around herself:: "See you soon!"

She disappeared. InuYasha cursed himself for not attacking her. Without a warning, our surroundings began to blur and we were lifted from the ground.

Sango: "What's happening?"

DD: "I think we're going back home."

Bang! We appeared in the living room in a huge pile, again. Hiei landed next to me, luckly his sword missed my face!

Shippo: "Yes! We're back!"

Kuwabara: "Video games here I come!

DD::looking at Hiei's sword:: "Is that blood?"

Hiei::quickly cleaning his sword:: "No. It's not Von's blood."

Yusuke: "Damnit Miroku, hand of my butt!"

Miroku: "Sorry."

Sesshoumaru::angry:: "Everyone off me now!"

Everyone::quickly getting off::

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DD: OK now the adventure has gotten somewhat more exciting.

Hiei: Not at all.

Miroku: Why do I keep grabbing guy's butts?

Gatomon: Because you're an idiot.

Rin: Welcome back everyone! Review please!


	14. May I Have This Dance?

DD: Hey everyone!

Hiei: What the hell took you so long?

InuYasha: I bet a lot of your writers got tired of waiting and decided to skip this stupid story!

DD: I hate you. And if what you said is true, then you'll die by my hand.

Shippo: For InuYasha's sake, enjoy the fict!

Disclaimer: Don't own a fing thing.

OOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOOAOAO

Today is the homecoming dance. Everyone is going including Sesshoumaru he's going as a chaperon (because we volunteered him to be one ) and we can't wait for it to start. Well, almost everyone, the Digimon can't go obviously nor Shippo and Rin. Plus, Hiei and Kurama didn't want to go.

DD: "Why not?"

Kurama: "Because."

Stephanie: "C'mon Hiei. I really wanted to go with you!"

Hiei: "I don't do dances."

DD: "You guys are unbelievable."

Stephanie:: arms around Hiei :: "Nue kwee, please go with me . It'll be fun."

Hiei: "No."

Kagome and Sango entered the living room followed by Nadeera.

Kagome: "C'mon you two, we have to change now so that we can get to the dance on time."

Nadeera:: grabbing Stephanie :: "Hurry! I want to see you in the dress again!"

She pulled Stephanie to Kagome's bedroom (our dresses were kept in her room). Sango and Kagome followed them. I turned to Kurama but he avoided my gaze. I shook my head and left to Kagome's room.

Two hours later, everyone was ready. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Miroku and InuYasha wore black tuxedos. Kagome wore a red dress that was tied around her back and neck. Sango wore a pink dress that was tied around her neck and Nadeera wore a purple dress that exposed one shoulder. Stephanie wore a shiny, golden dress with straps and I wore a glittery blue strapless dress.

We walked into the living room where the guys were waiting for us while playing video games. I noticed that Kurama and Hiei weren't there and Miroku was being tempted to touch all of us.

Nadeera:: ready for instant transmition :: "Everyone connected?"

Everyone: "Yes."

Shippo, Agumon, Rin, Gatomon and Patamon: "Have a great time!"

She transmitted us to the entrance were we got in line to enter the gym.

DD: "Hey Kuwabara."

Kuwabara: "Yeah, what's up?"

DD: "May I please be your date?"

Kuwabara: "If I say yes, is Kurama going to hurt me?"

DD: "No. I won't let him. Promise."

Stephanie: "Yusuke will you be my date?"

Yusuke: "Will Hiei kill me?"

Stephanie: "No, he won't."

Yusuke: "OK then."

With that settled, we entered the gym. It was beautifully decorated with colorful lights. The song "Burn", by Usher, was being played and couples began dancing. Including InuYasha with Kagome and Miroku with Sango. Even though his arms were around Sango's waist, he still couldn't resist on rubbing her butt. Eventually he was slapped. Yusuke and Stephanie began dancing as well as Kuwabara and I. Nadeera left to look for Sesshoumaru. We had only just begun dancing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a guy with goldish hair. He was in our algebra class and I talked to him once in a while. All we mostly talked about was anime.

WOD: "May I cut in?"

DD: "Hey WOD."

Kuwabara: "Sure."

We walked towards the wall and stood there watching everyone dance. I felt sorry for him. WOD and I began to dance.(Author's note: WOD, this will never ever, ever happen.)

DD: "So what's up?"

WOD: "Not much, just the usual. Watching reruns of Dragonball Z. Where's your friend?"

DD: "Which one?"

WOD: "The one with red hair and cute face."

DD: "Kurama. He didn't want to come. Boyfriends can be such a pain once in a while."

WOD: "Boyfriends?"

DD: "Yeah, Kurama is my boyfriend."

WOD: "I didn't know that."

Out of nowhere, I heard a faint sound of a phone. WOD took out his cell phone and read a text message.

WOD: "I have to go, family emergency. Thank you for the dance."

DD: "Bye! See ya on Monday!"

He walked away and disappeared into the crowd. I walked toward the wall and saw Kuwabara. He saw me and walked over.

Kuwabara: "What happened?"

DD: "He had to leave. Family emergency."

We began to dance the last of the song. I looked at the entrance and saw 2 figures, a tall one and a short one. I was going to stop and see if it was Hiei and Kurama but the music changed to a hip-hop song. It caused more movement everywhere, making it impossible for me to see. 'Must've been my imagination'. I started to shake my hips but apparently Stephanie and I were the only ones dancing. The rest of the gang didn't know what to do. Stephanie gave everyone a quick lesson while I taught Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: "Eew. Isn't that a bit sexual?"

DD: "Well, that's how most people dance in America. How about you don't get so close if it's that uncomfortable."

Kuwabara: "OK."

Kuwabara was still uneasy about the dancing. He kept one hand on my hip and the other one was moving to the beat. I just shook my hips. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small green figure and a tall one that had fox ears suddenly pop on his head. Kuwabara and Yusuke took notice as well and immediately let go of Stephanie and I.

DD:: telepathically :: "Steph! Hiei and Kurama are here!"

Steph:: happy :: "Where?!"

Stephanie saw Hiei and immediately ran towards him. She noticed the green and grabbed him. She took him outside so that no one would see him. Kurama stood there, slowly transforming, and stared at me. He then walked away into the hallway. Sesshoumaru approached me with Naddera hugging his arm.

Sesshoumaru: "You better go after him. Who knows what he might do now that he's mad."

DD: "I know."

I ran out the door and didn't see Kurama anywhere. I sensed his powers inside the school but not in the gym. I went back in but headed towards a hallway. I was standing at the end of it wondering what was he doing, what was I going to say? 'Oh well might as well face the music'. I approached a set of stairs and saw Kurama sitting there, staring at the floor. He wore a black tuxedo. His fox ears were gone.

Kurama: "I knew you were coming. I smelled your sent coming from the hallway."

DD: "Why didn't you want to come?"

Kurama:: blush :: "I can't dance."

I gave him a hug.

DD: "Are you mad?"

Kurama:: looks up :: "A little. I didn't like Kuwabara having his hand on you."

DD: "Don't you dare do anything to him. I'm the one who asked him to dance with me."

Kurama:: returning the hug :: "Teach me how to dance."

DD: "We're going to have to go back to the gym."

We walked back to the gym. 'He can easily get jealous. It's cute.'

Kurama: "You look beautiful."

I stopped and gave him a kiss.

DD: "Thank you."

Stephanie dragged Hiei outside in the parking lot. She checked if the place was clear of people. As she did, Hiei was trying to calm down. He managed to get his skin color back. Stephanie put her arms around his neck and rubbed her head on his cheek.

Stephanie: "Yey! Hiei, you came!"

Hiei: "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"

Stephanie:: still hugging :: "Dancing."

Hiei: "You call that dancing?"

Stephanie:: nodds ::

Hiei: "And with Yusuke?!"

Stephanie:: nodds ::

Hiei:: bitching :: . 

Stephanie: "Yeah. You mad?"

Hiei: "Yes."

Stephanie let go of him and buried her face in her hands.

Stephanie:: crying :: "You hate me!"

Hiei:: doesn't know what to do :: "No! I don't hate you!"

Stephanie: "Koroso-miekina somor no seaie! Yes you do!"

Hiei: "Please stop crying! I promise I won't be mad at you anymore!"

Stephanie:: happy and hugs him:: "OK! Now let's dance!"

She grabbed his hand and started walking but Hiei didn't move.

Stephanie: "What's wrong?"

Hiei:: looking at the ground and blushing:: "I can't dance."

Stephanie:: kisses and hugs him :: "Kie-ku! I'll teach you."

Hiei: "Promise me one thing."

Stephanie: "What?"

Hiei: "You'll never dance with another guy ever again."

Stephanie:: gives him a big kiss:: "I promise."

They walked back into the gym.

We all danced the night away and had a great time, except Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:: observing the students dance around him :: "What the hell are they doing?"

Nadeera: "It's called dancing."

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

DD: Well no much happens, just a detour.

InuYasha: A dance? Why a dance?

Stephanie: Because we planned this story after the homecoming dance.

Koenma: Why am I not in this?!

DD: Forgot about you.

Koenma:: crying ::

Agumon: Well thank you everyone. Hopefully the next fict will be done soon.

DD: I haven't started yet 'cuz of school, but it will get back to the action.

Sesshoumaru: That is the most ridiculous way of dancing. How can you dance like that? It's so sexual!

Stephanie: Well explain later while all the readers review.

Patamon: So review please.


End file.
